Scars
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Thats all they see, my scar. Its all they know about me, my scar. I want free from the stares, free from the abuse. The Cullens are all human. Except Alice can still see the future... Vampires in way, way, way later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Scars_

_This story was originally by PainandMusic but she handed it over to me. So thank you PainandMusic and I hope everyone will still read this story. Thank You._

_-Vanessa Cullen 17_

______________________________________________

Chapter One

"Get away from me!" I cautioned backing into the alley wall. "Now why would I do that? You're just so hot, damn." The black shadow started advancing toward me. "Please." It was only a whisper. "No." He was now only a foot away from my face. "Can I at least get your name?" I tried to act strong. It's what I've been doing my whole life. "James. And you Bella look amazing." How did he know my name? How did he know who I am?

"H-how do you know who I am?" I couldn't help but ask. "I just know." He was now only an inch away from my face. What was he going to do? I was afraid to ask. "Why the tears Bella? You're not scared are you?" He was stroking my face. "No." I hadn't realized I was crying. He started to laugh and took out a knife. He raised it to my throat. Thinking I was going to die I closed my eyes. Afraid of what I would see.

But he didn't slit my throat. He slit my shirt, ripping my blouse in half.

"Mmmm. Much better." He brought his lips to mine and slowly worked his way down my neck. Taking my chance I kneed him in the groin. He squeaked in pain and fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" He screamed at me.

I tried to run but I didn't run fast enough. He had already gotten up and ran after me. In about half a minuet he grabbed my arm and through me against the brick alley wall. With a loud crack my head hit the wall. I slid to the ground in pain.

"Don't you run from me!" He had taken a hold of my arms forcing me to kiss him again.

My head throbbed from the impact on the brick. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party!

"Please James! Let me go!" I was struggling to get away from his iron grip.

If I could only get away! I could make it back to my house if I ran! Stupid alleys! All I needed to do was find my friends car and I would be safe!

"No, you're mine for the night."

He pulled me up from the cold alley ground; I just let my body go limp in his arms. He started to run his hand up and down my back. He started to kiss me again, this time with fury. He kissed down my neck and whispered against my skin. "Don't try anything funny or you will regret it."

Not caring what pain he would inflict on me, I brought my knee up again hitting him in the stomach. He gasped and looked up at me with real fury in his eyes.

He punched me in the face; the force knocked me to the ground. Blood started pooling in my mouth. He came and crouched over me pulling out his knife. "What did I tell you?' He started to shake his head.

"Fuck off!" I screamed and spit in his face.

His eyes grew wide with revulsion and then soft. He slowly brought his knife up to my face. He very slowly, and very painfully, cut from the corner of my right eye to the top of my right ear. I screamed as the pain increased by the second. "See. Now, be a good little girl and don't do anything stupid." He hissed.

The blood from my face started to drip onto the alley ground, it pooled on the cement like black ink. "No." I spit through my teeth. "No?" he sighed. "Bella, your only making this harder on yourself." I didn't say anything. He took his knife and dug it under my finger nail ripping it off. I screamed as the pain was unbearable. I refused to speak.

"See. Next stupid thing you do, another nail." "Fuck," I gasped. "off."

Not being able to move, or defend myself. He ripped off my jeans. I tried to kick him in the face but missed. He grabbed my hand and dug the blade under my nail and ripped it off. I screamed.

"Stop trying things and ill stop ripping off nails." He shrugged. Blood covered my face and hands.

I clenched my hands into tight fists. The fingers without finger nails stung from the pressure. With as much force as I could manage I punched him in the face. I heard a crack as his nose broke. His eyes started watering and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Oh, Bella you never learn." He was shaking his head.

He grabbed my hand silently and dug the blade under my nail and ripped it off. I didn't scream I only started smiling at him. "That. All. You. Got?" I asked I was laughing now.

Was I crazy? I was laughing!? I shouldn't be laughing! I should be screaming in agony!

He looked furious. With that he ripped off the last of my nails, I kept silent.

"I've had enough of you." He hissed. His anger amused me greatly. I didn't say anything just kept quiet gritting my teeth together from screaming. He forced himself into me again and again, not stopping.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself quiet from a scream, or a moan. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped. He was breathing hard.

"Have a nice time Bella?" He sounded so casual, it sickened me.

Anger over whelmed me, and a plan came to mind.

I jumped on him, straddling him, letting blood drip from my head and hands onto his chest. The blood loss had made me week and it took effort to stay up.

"I want more." I tried to sound seductive.

"Oh! Well I guess I can give more." He was smiling. I mimicked his smile.

We switched positions, he was on top and I on bottom. He forced himself into me again and again. I let out fake moans. He stopped, to tired to continue, he fell down next to me kissing my shoulder. The feel of his lips made me want to puke. I relaxed and stretched my arms above my head. The pain in my fingers was worse then anything. I was going to pass out any second from the blood loss, I had to hurry.

I grabbed the knife firmly in my right hand. I turned my head and smiled at him angelically. "What? Again!?" he sounded pleased and annoyed. "Oh no, no, no. I like to call it," I paused trying to think of the word. "Revenge." "Oh and how do you plan to do that?" He stared at me evilly. "By killing you." The smile on my face was wiped away and replaced with pure hatred. "Oh. Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

He was going to strangle me. He had his hands around my neck, he tightened his grip. At the same moment I struck, I sliced his neck. He gasped and dropped his hands. Blood washed down his neck and onto the ground. I aimed too low, he wasn't dying, just bleeding. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I was bleeding too much; I felt my eyes start to shut.

I was going unconscious. I heard foot steps behind me and I knew who it was. I ran faster.

I hadn't realized I still had the bloody knife in my hand. I tried to drop it but my fingers wouldn't loosen. I couldn't afford to drop this knife, not with him behind me. I found a store nearby. I started to bang on the windows and doors. Soon a man came out; he took one look at my naked, bloody, cut body and gasped. I stumbled over to him. "Help me." I gasped.

Darkness covered me. I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

Chapter 2

"_By killing you." The smile on my face was wiped away and replaced with pure hatred._

"_Oh. Really?" His eyebrows shot up._ _He was going to strangle me. He had his hands around my neck, he tightened his grip._ _At the same moment I struck, I sliced his neck. He gasped and dropped his hands. _

_Blood washed down his neck and onto the ground. I aimed too low, he wasn't dying, just bleeding. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I was bleeding too much; I felt my eyes start to shut. I was going unconscious._

_I heard foot steps behind me and I knew who it was. I ran faster._ _I hadn't realized I still had the bloody knife in my hand. I tried to drop it but my fingers wouldn't loosen. I couldn't afford to drop this knife, not with him behind me._ _I found a store close by. I started to bang on the windows and doors. Soon a man came out; he took one look at my naked, bloody, cut body and gasped. I stumbled over to him._ "_Help me." I gasped._ "_Bella, Bella honey."_ "_Mom?! Mom!"_

I woke up gasping for air. My hair was tangled and my face covered in sweat. My mom was standing over me, she looked worried. "Bella, Bella, are you ok? You started screaming." My mom stroked the back of her hand over the forehead. "Oh, I did? J-just a bad dream, I guess." I was screaming? I hadn't had _that_ dream in over a year. Weird.

"Well, get dressed, your plane leaves in 4 hours." She patted my head and walked out of my room.

My mom Renee and her new husband Phil where moving, Phil was going to take up a career in baseball. I didn't want to go with so I decided to live with my dad, Charlie. I sat in bed for a good 5 minuets with my head resting on my knees. I couldn't get the images of my dream out of my head. It all seemed so real.

The look on his face when I slit his throat, the blood spilling onto the concrete, the blood covered knife I never let go of.

I had enough of those images. I decided to go take a shower, a cold shower.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped down, when I turned to look at the mirror I laughed at the cracked glass. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Bella, you can't break that mirror! Bella! Stop this now!" My mom was mad, she never got mad._ "_No, I can't look at- at that thing that's looking back at me!" I screamed at her._ "_Bella! That is not a thing! It is still a person! A beautiful girl! Put down the bat."_ "_No!" I screamed._ "_Bella-" Before she could say another word I smashed the mirror. Standing there breathless I collapsed onto the floor and broke down crying._

"_Bella it's ok." My mom sat next to me and placed her arm around my shoulder. "You are beautiful, that scar, it's apart of you. It's apart of who you are! Without that scar you wouldn't be as unique as you are now." She traced the scar lightly with her cool finger tips._

"_But the story of how I got that scar mom. Is that apart of me too!? Is that who I am! When people ask how I got that scar I don't have an answer! I'm not telling them what happened to me!" I shrieked._

"_You don't have to Bella. You don't have to" She stroked my hair and held me tightly._

I cried my heart out that day. That was a year after James attacked me. My cuts had healed and where replaced by pale cold scars. I hated looking at them so I broke every mirror in the house. Every object that would show my reflection. I chuckled at the memory and jumped in the shower. I took a good 20 minuet shower. The cold water woke me up and cleared my mind of those horrible images. I got out of the shower and walked back to my room, laughing at the cracked mirror.

"Bella hurry up! We're leaving! Come on! You can't miss this flight!" My mom hated being late for things. "Yeah I know! I'm coming!" I sighed. "This will just have to do." I muttered. I had put on a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse and a big baggy grey sweatshirt. I didn't have time to do my hair so I put it up in a messy bun. I slipped on a pair of flats and ran down the stairs. "Bella, you look beautiful!" My mom said this every morning. "Yea, yea I know. Can we go now?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "In a minute, are you forgetting something?" She raised one eyebrow.

I was always able to read my mom; I was able to read everyone. I could usually tell what they where thinking by their facial expression. My mom was easiest because she was so obvious. "Oh, no! I forgot something!? What ever could it be!?" I sounded overly sarcastic. "I don't know. You should check." My mom always played along. "Mom, give me my I-pod." I held out my hand. I knew she had it. "Close your eyes." She winked at me. What was she doing? "Fine." I closed my eyes and held out my hand. My mom put something in my hand. It didn't feel like my I-pod.

I opened my eyes to see a blackberry sitting in my hand. "Oh my god! Mom, Phil this is amazing! You shouldn't have! But why?" I raised one eyebrow. "I wanted to keep in touch with you, and plus. It's a going away present, you deserve it. Enjoy!" My mom shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, Mom, Phil I'm going to miss you so much! Thank you!" I pulled them both into a tight hug. My mom started crying.

"Oh, here's your I-pod." She handed me my I-pod with a laugh. "So you did have it!" I raised one eye brow. "Guilty." She put two hands up as if in surrender. "Well let's go. I don't want to be late." The drive to the airport was boring and un-eventful. We had to run to catch my plane. "Bye Bella." My mom pulled me into a tight hug. "Bye mom. I love you!" I hugged back, fighting the tears that danced behind my lids. I haven't cried since I broke the mirror, I wouldn't let myself.

"Bye Bella." My mom kissed my forehead with tears running down her face. "Aw mom, don't cry." I wiped the tears away. "Go; go catch your flight," She pushed me away and toward my gate. I turned around and gave Renee and Phil a quick hug and waved good bye. I got on the plane and found my seat quickly. "Forks Washington here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Scars

Chapter 3

"Bella!" Charlie greeted me as soon as he caught sight of me. "Hey Ch-dad." I waved.

"How was your flight!?" He had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Good." I faked a smile. I hated flying. I started hating flying after James's attack. I was living in Forks at the time. I was up in Port Angeles walking back from a party to my friends' car. I took a back way; it was faster. That's when James attacked me.

After the attack and after I got out of the hospital I went to live with my mom in Phoenix Arizona. I had to fly back alone because Charlie didn't have the money for two trips. On the plane I thought I saw James. I had a panic attack and passed out. I haven't been on a plane since then.

I shuddered at the memory.

"You ok Bells?" His smile vanished and was replaced with concern. "Y-yea. Just cold I guess. Not use to it yet." I displayed another fake smile. "You get use to it." The grin was back. "So, you hungry?" "Yea a little, but I want to go home first; I don't want to carry all my stuff around."

"Ok, we can go out to eat later." He placed his arm around my shoulder. I cringed away from his touch.

I hated being touched. The only person I let touch me was my mom and that was almost never. Charlie noticed and dropped his arm.

Charlie and I walked out to his cruiser. I hated that thing. I don't know what it is about it, but I hate it, maybe it was because I have seen the inside of one too much. Who knows.

We drove most of the way home in an awkward silence.

"So, what's new is Arizona?" He didn't turn his head to look at me.

Charlie wasn't the type of person who you could have a conversation with. He never really knew what to say. I use to know what to say, but I don't open myself up to people anymore. Always afraid they are going to take advantage of me you could say. "Um, nothing special I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well how's your mom?" "Good." "Oh, that's good." It was more of a sigh then anything else.

That was it for the conversation. Charlie drove the whole way back not saying a word.

We finally got to the house. Charlie walked me into the house and led me upstairs to me old room.

Ugh, purple. "Hope you still like purple Bells. We can paint it a different color if you want." He sounded nervous. "No, purple's ok." I walked around my room. Wow, he didn't change anything.

"Ok. Well I'll let you unpack." He walked out not saying another word.

That's one thing I liked about Charlie, he left me alone when I wanted to be alone.

I unpacked and walked down the stairs. It was 9:30.

"Bella, tomorrow you start Forks High School. I heard about your recent struggles with school in Phoenix. I don't want any of that here."

I chuckled.

A month and a half after I recovered I went back to school. I had gotten through four classes before kids started making fun of my scars. One kid, a guy, started making fun of my scars and told me he was going to rape me. This set me off. I stomped away leaving them laughing behind me. About 30 minuets later the cafeteria was in flames. Teachers and student where running around franticly trying to put it out. I sat laughing on the grass as I watched the flames burn down half the school.

"Yea got it." I had a large grin on my face; I was still remembering the burning school. "Good. Also, I have a present for you." He was grinning now. "A present?" What? Charlie rarely gave me presents.

"Yes, it's a welcome home present." "Cool, so where is it?" I was curious now.

"Outside, follow me." Charlie started to walk out the front door. I followed.

"No!" I gasped. Sitting across the street with a big red bow on it was a 2009 Jaguar XF.

I let out a loud high pitched girlish scream. "Charlie! How could you afford this! This is amazing! Thank you!" I was jumping up and down in excitement. "Well I know how much you like cars. And I know this will help you stay out of trouble." He was smiling. "Huh?" I knew this was a trap! "Yes. You have to stay out of trouble and keep your grades up and you can keep the car. Oh and you have to find a job." He was still smiling. "OK! Any thing! As long as I get to keep the car!" I was jumping again. "Ok, well go inside and go to bed. You have school in the morning." He was already walking back to the house.

"Please can I take it for a spin! Please, please, please! Char-dad you have no idea how much I want to drive this! Please!" I was begging. I had to get in this car! Charlie tossed the keys at me, I caught them before they could hit my car. "Yea sure. Don't be out too late. And don't get hurt!" Charlie walked into the house and I jumped in the car. Sitting in this car was like heaven. The leather was soft against my bare arms. The new car smell was amazingly refreshing.

I slid the keys in the ignition and turned the car on; I loved the sound of its purr. I started driving slowly down the street at about 30 mph not wanting to freak Charlie out, I was a bit of a speed freak. Once I was far enough away I sped up to about 90. The speed was exhilarating! Adrenaline shot through my veins as I went faster and faster. I had made it to Port Angeles in 20 minutes. I kept driving.

I finally looked at the clock, it was 10:30. Charlie was probably freaking out. I turned the car around and sped home. When I got home my breathing was heavy from the adrenaline. I sat in th car trying to calm myself. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Hows the car?" Charlie greeted me at the doorway. "Amazing!" I was too excited to keep it hidden.

"Go to bed, you have school in the morning." Charlie wandered over to the couch and managed to find a game to watch. "Ok." I sounded perky! Ew. "Night Bells." Charlie called, all his attention was on the game. "Night." I ran up the stairs. I fell onto the bed and was to comfortable to move. My car was amazing. "Forks High, here I come." I murmured before I fell asleep dreaming about my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Scars

Chapter 4

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! What? What was that? It's so annoying! I reached my arm out and slammed it down attempting to stop the source of the noise; I had to do this three times before the noise stopped. I unwillingly opened my eyes. I looked at the time; 4:30AM. What!? I still had an hour and a half! I didn't need that much time!

Laying in bed for another 5 minuets I finally decided a shower was needed. I groaned and started for the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I was still half asleep, I undressed robotically and got in the shower. I turned the water on cold. As soon as the water hit my face I was fully awake. The cold water felt good.

Once I got out of the shower I tucked a towel under my arm and walked back to my room.

What do I wear? I'll keep it simple. Nothing is going to draw the attention away from my scar anyway.

I put on a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, my favorite grey baggy sweatshirt, and a pair of white flats. That will do I guess.

I walked down the stairs with my I-pod on full blast. I saw Charlie mouthing something but I couldn't hear him. I turned off my I-pod to listen to him. "Forks High is just off the main highway you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. Bella I think you will like Forks High. Just please no trouble." He gave me one of those _don't-try-anything-because-I'll-know-the-second-it-happens_ looks.

"Yea got it." I turned my I-pod back on. I wasn't really looking forward for school. I hated it when people stared at me, but the scar on my face was almost screaming at them so they had to stare.

In my head I was going through some of things people would say about my scars. I remembered the nickname I had gotten, it was meant as an insult but I didn't take it too harshly. Scarface, so unoriginal!

After James I had gotten a bad temper. The smallest things would set me off. I learned to control my anger but sometimes the teasing and taunting was too much, I would just snap. I pushed those thoughts out of mind and decided to find food.

I looked through the cupboards, dang! Charlie must live on fast food! There was almost no food in this house! I found a half empty box of Cheerios. I got myself a bowl and sat down at the small kitchen table and ate them silently. When I finished I looked at the clock above the sink, I still had a half an hour left. I decided to drive around a little before I went to school.

I got up from the table quickly and dropped my bowl in the sink. I grabbed the keys off the counter. Charlie eyed me suspiciously but let me pass. The walk out to my car was peaceful, until I got to my car. Excitement flowed through my veins, I loved this feeling.

I got in my car and turned on the engine in the same swift movement. The purr of the engine made me even more excited. I basked in the sound for about 6 minuets before I decided to start driving. Like last night I started off slow and picked up in speed as I was far enough away.

I was half way to Seattle before I realized I was going to be late. I cussed under my breath and turned the car around. I was driving back at speeds of 120 and 130 mph. I was lucky no cops saw me.

I got to school with 5 minuets to spare. Sweet! I walked to the office to get my schedule.

I pushed the glass double doors open lightly. When I walked into the office all eyes where on me, well on my scar anyways. I heard the lady behind the desk gasp. "Hi, can I help you?" She grinned but her eyes never left my scar. "Yea I'm Bella Swan I'm new here." My voice was saturated with irritation. I was expecting this. "Oh, yes Bella, here is your locker combination and a map of the school. Oh, and get this piece of paper signed by each of your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." Her eyes darted down to her desk to hide her stared. I rolled my eyes.

"You got it." I left the office as fast as I could, wanting to get away from the stares. There where more to come later on in the day. While I was in my first class I couldn't help but listen to. I don't know who was talking but it was interesting. "I think Edward is cheating on Jessica!" A girl cried. "No he's not! Don't worry!" Another girl was reassuring her. "No, he so is! I saw him making out with Lauren!" She screeched. "Edward Cullen is going to pay! How can he do this to Jessica?" The other girl was speaking in a whisper. "No leave him alone, I want to see how this plays out!" She was smiling.

"I know me too. But still Jessica doesn't deserve that!" She was whispering too. "Edward is a player, he dates and dumps. Its what he does! What I wouldn't do for a date with Edward Cullen!" She giggled.

Typical High School girls. "Yea, at least his siblings have the Hales. Oh that's the bell Bye! See you at lunch!" She waved and walked out of the room. "Poor Jessica." The other girl whispered and followed shortly after. Wow, this Edward sounded like a real jackass. Note to self: Stay away from Edward Cullen, his family, and the Hales.

"H-hi I'm Jessica. You must be Bella." Ah, the mysterious girlfriend Edward Cullen was cheating on. Jessica Stanley started talking to me in 2nd hour Spanish. She, along with everyone else who saw me, was staring at my scars. I sighed. Yay! A pathetic attempt to be nice. "Hey. Yea I'm Bella." I knew the next question to come out of her mouth. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" She put all her attention on my scar. Cha ching! Spot on.

"Yes actually! I do mind! Now if _you _don't mind me asking, how did you get so fake? I mean it must take you hours to make yourself look like a 50 cent hooker, how many guys have you fucked today? 5? 7? Or do you work at night when all the rich guys drive around? Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to English." In that moment the bell rang. I turned back around and said one last thing. "Oh also, Edward's cheating on you. He was making out with Lauren." I turned and walked out of the room.

Too harsh? Oh well. Too late to take my words back now. I left Jessica sitting there confused, angry, shocked, and sad. There it was. One simple question would set me off. I knew girls like Jessica, all fake. Pretending to be someone they are not. At least _I'm_ real, scar and all. I also knew that she was going to spread my little outburst around the whole school, which meant no one would dare talk to me, afraid I would snap at them just like I did Jessica. Fine by me, I wasn't the kind to talk any more.

English flew by quickly. No one talked to me so that was good. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Finally! Lunch!

I tried to find an empty table; I caught sight of one and sat down pulling out my I-pod. If someone did sit here they would probably move, my little spaz at Jessica had to of spread all the way around the school and back again by now.

I set my choice of song on Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I closed my eyes and let the music engulf me.

In that moment I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I put my music on pause and pulled my headphones out I turned my head to see a small pixie like girl standing behind me. She had black spiky hair sticking out all over her head. Her face was perfect, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her eyebrows; all set perfectly on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella! You're sitting are at our table, do you mind if we sit with you?" She had a big grin on her face like she already knew my answer. "Uh, yea sure, sorry I sat in your spot, no others available." I gestured to all the full tables. "No problem! We don't mind." She took the seat next to me.

Soon after 3 others joined her, two boys and one girl. Alice's face lit up. "These are the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie and this is my brother Emmett." She gestured to each person as she spoke there name. The one whose name was Jasper gave me a polite smile and waved and then took Alice's hand. Emmett gave me a huge grin and said "Hey!" Rosalie like Jasper gave me a polite smile and a nod. "Hey." I gave them a wave and a fake smile. So these where the Cullen's and Hales, they seemed nice enough. And for the first time they all weren't staring at my scar. But where was there brother? "Our brother Edward usually joins us when he's not with his girlfriend." Alice made a face, she clearly didn't like Edwards girlfriend. "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

From the cafeteria doors a guy who was hot stomped into the room and looked _furious_. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Alice quietly. "Dunno'. I guess we are going to find out." She had a grin on her face. "Who is this?" Edward was glaring at me when he finally got to the table. "This is Bella. She's new." Alice was grinning. "Bella _Swan_?" The words came out of his words like venom. "Uh, yea. Bella Swan, you gotta problem with me?" I answered with just as must venom in my voice. "Yes actually! Because of you my girlfriend broke up with me!" Wow, Jessica broke up with him. HA!

From the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Alice's grin get bigger. Was that even possible!?

I started to laugh. "So the 50 cent hooker broke up with you?" Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all let out light laughs. They obviously thought the same thing. "Oh, so sad. Well, you're a player! You can get a new girl in what, 50 seconds? Go for Lauren I mean you _were _making out with her. So this thing _is_ your entire fault anyway."

He was speechless. You could tell Alice was trying to suppress a laugh, she had her lips mashed into a hard line. "You, you, you!" He was speechless. "Yea ok, now." I turned my body away to look at Alice. "So, how are you?" I asked politely. Edward grabbed my arm roughly and spun me around. "Hey! Don't look away from me!" He said threw his teeth. In that moment a flashback went flooding through me.

_I tried to run but I didn't run fast enough. He had already gotten up and ran after me. In about half a minuet he grabbed my arm and through me against the brick alley wall. With a loud crack my head hit the wall. I slid to the ground in pain._

"_Don't you run from me!" He had taken a hold of my arms forcing me to kiss him again._

_My head throbbed from the impact on the brick. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party!_

"_Please James! Let me go!" I was struggling to get away from his iron grip._

_If I could only get away! I could make it back to my house if I ran! Stupid alleys! All I needed to do was find my friends car and I would be safe!_

"_No, you're mine for the night."_

I gasped as the images flooded my mind and tears began to build up. Before I knew it I was running out of the school cafeteria at full speed. Sure the car would be faster but I couldn't sit still, I _needed _to run.

I ran towards the woods; I needed to be hidden, away from all people. Once I got far enough in I collapsed onto the wet ground and let the tears spill over my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Scars

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

In the middle of second hour I had a vision. A new girl would be sitting at our table, Bella I think her name was. She seemed nice; nice enough to let the sister of Edward Cullen sit with her at least.

I couldn't sit still! I wanted to meet her! Finally! Lunch.

I saw Bella as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, she had her eyes closed and her head leaning back slightly. While I was walking I had another vision, it only lasted a second but it was amazing!

Jessica was breaking up with Edward. I couldn't help but grin, I have been waiting for this moment for a week! As soon as I got close enough I started talking "Hi, I'm Alice!" No response. "Alice, Alice Cullen. You must be Bella." I grinned. She didn't respond. Getting irritated I tapped her shoulder lightly. Oh, headphones, didn't see those. She turned her head to look at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella! You're sitting at our table, do you mind if we sit with you?" I already knew her answer, I could just down, but I didn't want to give her a bad impression of me. She looked shocked, probably heard about my brother. He gave us all a bad reputation! Why was he such a-a-a manwhore!? "Uh, yea sure, sorry I sat in your spot, no others available." She flicked her wrist to gesture to the other tables. "No problem! We don't mind." I sat down next to her. Just then Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came and joined us. My face lit up as Jasper took the seat next to me.

"These are the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie and this is my brother Emmett." I gestured to each person so Bella would know who was who. Jasper gave her a polite smile, a wave and took my hand. Rosalie gave a polite smile and a nod. Emmett had to give her the largest grin that could fit on his face, probably scared her to death. "Hey." She gave us a sweet smile and a small wave. Her face looked puzzled. Probably wondering where Edward was. I hope she didn't fall for him like every other girl in school did! It was so annoying! And Edward didn't really like them, as soon as he got what he wanted he would throw them aside. And when they wouldn't give him what he wanted he would usually cheat, and then throw them aside. I answered her question.

"Our brother Edward usually joins us when he's not with his girlfriend." I really do hate Jessica, I tried not to let it show, but some leaked through. Without thinking a small smile touched the corners of her lips. Edward walked through the door, and he looked furious. "Speak of the devil." I muttered. I knew what he was mad about but I couldn't help but grin it was to entertaining to see him mad. Bella leaned closer to me and whispered quietly. "What's wrong with him?" "Dunno'. I guess we are going to find out." I was still grinning.

As soon as Edward was close enough to the table he was glaring at Bella. "Who is this?" "This is Bella. She's new." "Bella _Swan_?" The words spilled from his mouth like venom. "Uh, yea. Bella Swan, you gotta problem with me?" Bella had just as much venom in her voice as my brother. I was starting to like her. "Yes actually! Because of you my girlfriend broke up with me!" I grinned larger, hearing the words mad me want to break out into song. No more Jessica!

Bella started to laugh. "So the 50 cent hooker broke up with you?" I was trying not to burst into hysterics. I could see Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie where trying to do the same thing. Ok, I was _really _starting to like Bella. "Oh, so sad. Well, you're a player! You can get a new girl in what, 50 seconds? Go for Lauren I mean you _were _making out with her. So this thing _is_ your entire fault anyway." Bella had a sweet smile on her face that was probably getting Edward madder by the second.

The hysterics where surfacing I had my mouth pressed together to keep them from showing. "You, you, you!" Edward was speechless. "Yea ok, now." Bella turned her body so that he back was facing Edward and her face was facing me. "So, how are you?" She was very polite. Edward grabbed her arm roughly to turn her body towards him. How rude. Edward was talking through his teeth. "Hey! Don't look away from me!" Bella's eyes went blank and her face was frightened beyond belief. I heard Bella gasp and her eyes came back to the present. In a split second Bella had gotten up and ran out of the cafeteria at full speed.

Edward sat down still frustrated, not caring about Bella. I really hated my brother right now. I had a vision. _Bella out in the forest crying on the ground, she looked so pained. Like nothing I have ever seen. She looked as if she was about to fall apart. She looked so fragile._ I came back to the present with a gasp. Everyone looked concerned.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see? Tell us." Jaspers was begging. He hated to see me in pain. "It's Bella." I whispered. "What about her? What did you see?" his voiced was so concerned. "She was on the ground, crying, she looked like she was in so much pain." Tears started to fall from my eyes. Everyone's eyes softened, worrying about Bella. Everyone's but Edwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Scars

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

"Hey, Lauren." I greeted Lauren in between my first and second hour classes. I _was _dating Jessica but she wasn't going to give me what I wanted any time soon. I'd test out Lauren to see if she would.

"Hey Edward." Was she trying to sound seductive? She sounded really annoying. I stroked my hand across her cheek. "So, what are you doing?" I'm pretty sure I had about an inch and a half of makeup on my hand from that one movement. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a second before she answered. "Nothing." "Oh, really? Well I have something we could do." I took a step closer to her. I couldn't take another minuet listening to her voice. Before she answered I smashed my mouth down onto hers. Like most girls, she melted under my touch.

Finally coming up to breath I winked at her and walked to my second hour class. She smelled of cheap perfume. It was repulsive; I wanted to throw up. My classes went by un-eventful. It was time for lunch. As I walked to lunch I was stopped by Jessica. Oh, great.

I didn't like her and she was almost as annoying as Lauren. Plus, I wasn't in the mood to hear her talk about what color lipstick looked best on her. "Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" She looked scared, sad, and angry. "Yea, sure." I rolled my eyes while she was looking at the ground. "Are you cheating on me?" She didn't look up from the ground. I stood there speechless. How did she find out? Someone told her? But who!?

"What? No! Why would I cheat? I have everything I want right here." I stroked her cheek. "Edward. Don't lie to me! Bella said you where cheating on me!" She had real fury in her eyes. "Bella? Bella who?" I don't even know a Bella! "Bella Swan!" She shouted in my face. I cringed away from the smell of her breath. I was going to get the _Bella Swan_. "Oh, I don't even know a Bella!" I was getting tired of her. I wanted to go eat! "I don't care! If you can't be honest, we are through!" She stomped off not looking back.

Wait, did she just, break up with me!? No one has _ever _broken up with me! It didn't hurt like it would other people, but it was annoying. I was furious. Bella Swan was going to pay! I spun around and stormed through the cafeteria doors. I searched until I saw our usual table. Next to Alice was a girl I have never seen before, must be Bella.

I saw them look at me, the girl; Bella had a large scar going from her right eye to her right ear. It was an eye soar and it was all I could look at, it took away from her natural beauty. Wait, did I just say Bella was_ beautiful_? I was supposed to hate this girl, I did hate this girl. It was just a stupid, ugly scar.

Bella leaned toward Alice and something I couldn't make out. But I saw Alice grin. I knew that grin. She already knew what had happened, she knew it was going to happen and she didn't tell me, some sister she was. "Who is this?" I asked as soon as I knew they would hear me clearly. "This is Bella. She's new." Alice's grin was impossible not to hate at this moment. "Bella _Swan_?" I spit the words out of my mouth as harshly as I could, hoping to hurt her feelings. Bella's eyes narrowed and went back to normal. She answered my question just as harshly. "Uh, yea. Bella Swan, you gotta problem with me?"

"Yes actually! Because of you my girlfriend broke up with me!" I spit back at her. I could see Alice's grin grow. How was that possible! Bella started laughing. "So the 50 cent hooker broke up with you?" I could see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper trying to hold back laughter, Alice was trying the hardest. She really did hate Jessica and that comment would have set her off if I wasn't so mad.

"Oh, so sad. Well, you're a player! You can get a new girl in what, 50 seconds? Go for Lauren I mean you _were _making out with her. So this thing _is_ your entire fault anyway." I was speechless. How could she say anything like this!? And that stupid smile on her face! But, this whole time I was wondering what had happened to her to cause that scar.

"You, you, you!" It was all I could get out of my mouth. "Yea ok, now." She turned so her back so she was facing away from me and started talking to Alice. "So, how are you?" She sounded so polite. I grabbed her arm, too roughly it would seem, and spun her so she was facing me again. "Hey! Don't look away from me!" I was speaking through my teeth. I dropped her arm as soon as I saw the look on her face, her eyes where blank and her face was frightened beyond belief.

She gasped and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. I sat down still frustrated, but still worried about what I did to Bella. Alice's eyes went blank, she was having a vision. When the vision ended she gasped and tears started pooling in her eyes. We all leaned towards the table, not wanting anyone to hear our new conversation.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see? Tell us." Jaspers was begging. He hated seeing Alice in any kind of pain. "It's Bella." Alice whispered. I could barely hear it. "What about her? What did you see?" Jasper was very concerned. "She was on the ground, crying, she looked like she was in so much pain."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Jasper immediately wrapped his arms around Alice to comfort her. Did I do that? Was I the cause for what was going on with Bella? "You bastard! How could you do that to her?! How could you cause her so much pain!? Can't you ever think of others!?" Alice screamed at me. I was in shock at her sudden outburst.

"Edward? Really, how could you?" It was Rosalie who spoke this time. She didn't sound as angry as Alice, but disappointed and sad. Tears started falling down Rosalie's face and she was soon in Emmett's arms. "Dude, Edward really." It was Emmett who spoke. Jasper never spoke; he only shook his head at me. He was rubbing his hand gently up and down Alice's back to sooth her. "But, I didn't I couldn't." I put my head down into my hands. I was disgusted by myself. How could I cause someone that much pain?

Alice soon pulled herself together and looked up at me.

"You didn't even like Jessica. How could you come in here and just rip Bella's head of because she told Jessica the cold truth! Edward, Bella didn't deserve that." Alice was shaking her head. "I-I-I" I didn't know what to say. Alice's eyes went blank and everyone stared at her, wanting to know what she saw. When Alice's vision ended she smiled slightly. "What did you see!?" I was the first to ask, hoping it was about Bella, I leaned closer. "Bella, she's coming back. She left her bag." Alice's smile grew.

"What are you so happy about?" I glared at her. She was smiling now and just 3 minuets ago she was crying and screaming at me! "The scar, I want to know the cause. I want to know how she got it. But I would never ask. Did you hear what happened when Jessica asked her about it? Bella yelled at her! And then told Jessica Edward was cheating on her." Alice's smile faded. I groaned.

I'm sure we all want to know what happened to Bella. We wanted to know how she got that scar, the scar that took the beauty away from her. Damn it! I did it again! I called her beautiful! She was not beautiful! She was plain, and that was it. But her eyes, they carried so much sorrow, so much pain, but most of all, fear. But yet so much joy at the same time. "Edward? How long do you plan on sitting there? Get to your Biology class. Bella will be there. But she will be late, she is coming back now. Hurry up!" Alice broke through my thoughts. "Oh. Ok." I said.

Bella would be in my class? Good, it gave me a chance to apologize. I hope I hadn't hurt her too much that she wouldn't forgive me. All I could do was hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Scars

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I needed to get up. I needed to get back to the school. I can't run away, not again.

Pushing myself up from the ground and wiping away the tears that streamed down my face, I walked back to the school. Wow, I had to of run half a mile out.

I stumbled my way back to the school. It took me about 20 minuets. I tripped 7 times. It's weird. When I walk I am very clumsy, but when I run I'm almost graceful. I should have run back to the school but I was too tired, I walked and made it at a reasonable time. When I cleared the parking lot I sprinted to the cafeteria. Please let my bag be there! Please! To my great pleasure it was. "Thank you!" I breathed

I sat down at the table to look for my schedule. I found it at the bottom of my bag. I pulled it out to figure out my next class. My next class was with Mr. Banner, Biology. I nearly ran down the school hallways to get to my class. I got there and realized I didn't have an excuse. I guess I was just going to have to improvise.

I opened the door and to my great displeasure found Edward Cullen staring straight at me. I let my head fall back and stared at the ceiling, a second later snapping it back up remembering I was in a classroom. When I looked back at the classroom I saw 28 pairs of eyes staring at my scar. "Great." I breathed Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He sounded irritated.

"Um, yea I'm Bella Swan, I'm new." I walked up to his desk and gave him the slip of paper he was supposed to sign. "You're late." He had no emotion in his voice, no emotion other than pure annoyance.

"Yea, sorry I was um; I had to stop at home for some pills." I raised one eyebrow as he signed the sheet of paper the lady at the desk gave me. "Why didn't you go to the office?" He handed me back the sheet of paper and I shoved it into my bag. "I'm new remember." I said harshly.

He cleared his throat. "Please, take a seat next to Edward Cullen." He pointed to Edward who was sitting all alone at a lab table. "Fucking great." I muttered under my breath. "What was that Miss Swan?" He crossed his arms across his chest. Shit! He heard me. I gave him a sweet smile. "Nothing, nothing at all Mr. Banner" I turned and rolled my eyes. I unwillingly took a seat next to Edward. I groaned as he handed me a piece of paper.

_I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be so harsh. It was all unacceptable and I'm very sorry. Please forgive me._

I looked at it in surprise. Edward Cullen was _apologizing_ to _me_? I looked at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He took the note back to write something more.

_I can see you aren't going to forgive me. So I'll explain. The only reason I yelled was because Jessica just broke up with me, I was mad because you had told her about me cheating, I blamed you for it and I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

I stared at the piece of paper for a good 5 minuets before I started writing.

_It's not your fault. When you grabbed my arm I overreacted. It wasn't anything big; I just have a good memory. Don't beat yourself up about it._

No matter how badly you deserve it I added lightly in my head.

_It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I caused so much confusion._

I handed the note back to him and he replied quickly.

_Sit with us at lunch tomorrow?_

I simply replied 'Yes' and handed him back the note. He smiled at me and shoved the note into his bag. His smile knocked the breath out of me for a second. It was amazing. Half way through the class he handed me another note.

_You don't like me do you?_

No, why in the world would I hate a player like you Edward? I thought sarcastically to myself.

_No, I don't._

_Why not?_

I sighed.

_Because you use girls, you date them until they fuck you then you dump them. And if they don't fuck you, you cheat on them to see who will and then dump them. Am I correct?_

He looked at it stunned and replied.

_I don't fuck them Bella. I do use them until they bore me but I do not fuck them._

Oh, I guess I was wrong.

_Oh, sorry._

_It's ok. Hey can I ask you a question?_

_Um, yea sure I guess._

_How did you get that scar? That can't be one of those 'tripped and fell' scars. What happened?_

How did I know he was going to ask? I dropped my head on the desk and sighed. 30 seconds later I was writing.

_No Edward, its not one of those 'tripped and fell' scars! This is a 'knife on face' scar. And it's something I'm not willing to talk about. Especially with a player like you, so, do me a favor and fuck off._

I shoved the note at him and then the bell rang. I was the first one out of the class, trying to get away from the stares; it only made it worse walking out into the kid crowded hallways. I half ran to the gym.

I hate gym.

To my great surprise Edward Cullen was in my gym class. Lucky for me coach let me sit out seeing as it was my first day. Gym passed quickly, I spent my time writing. As soon as Gym ended I almost ran out to my car, almost too eager to get home. Just before I was able to make my escape Alice caught me. "Bella! Bella!" She was running towards my car, I rolled down the window and stuck half my body out. "Hey Alice, what's up?"

I was comfortable around Alice. She was nice to be around. She made me feel good about myself, and I only knew her for what? 2 hours. Weird, I need to spend less time around her, I made a vow to myself I wouldn't let anyone get too close. And Alice was really pushing it. "I'm having a costume party this weekend, everyone is coming. Will you please come?" She dragged out the e in please. "Um, I'll think about it." I smiled at her and climbed back into my car. Alice squealed and went running to a silver Volvo jumping in on the passenger side.

I waved as the car drove by, I knew it was the Cullen's and Hales. I left the parking lot second after the Cullen's and Hales. I got home racing at speeds of 90 and 100 miles per hour, blasting my music as loud as I could manage. If Charlie saw me he would have a heart attack. I parked on the other side of the street from my house to my great surprise a black Mercedes was parked in my driveway. Was Charlie expecting company?

The car looked strangely familiar. Whatever, I probably don't know them. I shrugged away the thought and walked towards the front door, I got out my keys stuck them into the lock and twisted. The door opened with a groan. I closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. "Stupid Edward always has to know everything about every girl." I mumbled to myself. "Hey Bella, miss me?" A familiar voice sounded from the living room. I dropped my keys and spun around. "No!" I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Scars

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I walked slowly to my biology class. I hated Mr. Banner. I slowly took my seat ignoring the eyes of the school sluts. They where so annoying! All they did was stare and giggle! Why wasn't Bella here yet? She should be here by now. Well when she does get here I should be prepared. I took out a piece of notebook paper and started writing a note to Bella.

_I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be so harsh. It was all unacceptable and I'm very sorry. Please forgive me._

I tucked it into my binder when the class door flew open. Finally! I was looking at Bella, when she caught me staring she threw her head back to look up at the ceiling. What was she doing? She quickly snapped her head back and she looked embarrassed. Her eyes stared at all the students in pure annoyance. She muttered something under her breath.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He sounded irritated. "Um, yea I'm Bella Swan, I'm new." Bella walked up to his desk and handed him a piece of paper. "You're late." Mr. Banner was annoyed. He hated late kids. "Yea, sorry I was um; I had to stop at home for some pills." Bella took pills?

"Why didn't you go to the office?" He handed Bella back a sheet of paper that she quickly shoved into her bag. "I'm new, remember?" She snapped back at him. Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Please, take a seat next to Edward Cullen." He pointed to me. I was sitting all alone at a lab table.

"Fucking great." She muttered a little too loud. "What was that Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner crossed his arms across his chest. Bella gave Mr. Banner a sweet smile; I could only see it through Mr. Banner's glasses but it was so beautiful I was knocked breathless. "Nothing, nothing at all Mr. Banner." When she turned around she rolled her eyes. I suppressed a laugh. I handed her the note. She groaned when she took it.

When she read it she looked shocked. She turned her head slowly and stared at me, eyes doubtful mouth open. Damn! She wasn't going to forgive me. I might as well explain to her. I took the note back and wrote a few more lines.

_I can see you aren't going to forgive me. So I'll explain. The only reason I yelled was because Jessica just broke up with me, I was mad because you had told her about me cheating, I blamed you for it and I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

She stared at the paper for about 5 minuets, maybe longer. She finally started writing.

_It's not your fault. When you grabbed my arm I overreacted. It wasn't anything big; I just have a good memory. Don't beat yourself up about wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I caused so much confusion._

A good memory, what did that have to do with anything? At least it wasn't my fault she ran out of the cafeteria crying, well not entirely my fault, Alice would get off my back now.

_Sit with us at lunch tomorrow?_

I was curious, plus maybe I could get to know more about her. She replied with a simple 'Yes'. Satisfied I tucked the note in my backpack. I watched Bella from the corner of my eye. She didn't look like she was paying any attention, well neither was I. She looked deep in thought; she glanced at me a few times. I pretended not to notice and kept my eye on Mr. Banner. I decided to ask her another question. Knowing the answer but taking the risk and asking anyway.

_You don't like me do you?_

I handed it to her and she took it without a groan this time. She looked amused when she read it this time. She replied with three words.

_No, I don't._

_Why not?_

She sighed. Was I _that_ bad? She thrust the note back at me with extra anger.

_Because you use girls, you date them until they fuck you then you dump them. And if they don't fuck you, you cheat on them to see who will and then dump them. Am I correct?_

What?! She thought I _fucked _them? Was she crazy!

_I don't fuck them Bella. I do use them until they bore me but I do not fuck them_

A look of apology crossed her face.

_Oh, sorry._

_It's ok. Hey can I ask you a question?_

_Um, yea sure I guess._

_How did you get that scar? That can't be one of those 'tripped and fell' scars. What happened?_

I regretted asking as soon as she read it. Her head fell onto the table and she sighed loudly. It wasn't a normal sigh; it was a sigh that in it held pain, and annoyance. 30 seconds later she was writing furiously. She thrust the note at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

_No Edward, its not one of those 'tripped and fell' scars! This is a 'knife on face' scar. And it's something I'm not willing to talk about. Especially with a player like you, so, do me a favor and fuck off._

I was shocked. A 'knife on face scar', what kind of scar was that? How would someone like Bella get a scar like that? What had happened to Bella? The bell rang and she ran out the door. I followed shortly after. Before I could catch her she escaped into the girl's locker room. "Damn!" I muttered under my breath. I changed quickly and walked out to the gym.

At least she's in your gym class. I thought to myself. Bella looked annoyed and pissed when she saw me. Coach let her sit out; it was her first day after all. Bella took out her I-pod and a notebook she spent the entire class writing, or drawing I wasn't sure. We where playing basketball, I wasn't paying attention; I got hit in the head twice. Gym finally ended. I changed quickly, wanting to talk to Bella.

Wait, what was I going to talk to her about? She hated me and she obviously wasn't going to talk about her scar. I guess I can't talk to her. I threw my head back and let out a groan, people stared at me. Instead of finding Bella, I walked back to my car. Alice ran past me toward Bella I caught her by the arm. "Alice, what are you doing?" I hissed at her. "I'm going to talk to Bella! Let go! I need to catch her before she leaves!" She struggled to get free, I didn't release my grip. "Why?" I spoke trough me teeth.

"I'm inviting her to my party this weekend! Now let go!" She was on her toes trying to see Bella. "Um, Alice party? What party?" I was confused. "The one I saw myself throwing and Bella being there in an amazing dress! She needs to come!" She looked at me franticly. "Fine." I released her arm and she ran toward Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice's shouts got quieter and quieter. I got in my car and waited for my siblings and the Hales. They came shortly after I turned my music on. "What is Alice doing?" Jasper asked half in the car.

"She's inviting Bella to the party she's throwing this weekend." I sounded bored trying to hide the annoyance behind it all. "Party, what party?" Jasper climbed in the car then.

We heard Alice squeal and saw her jump up and down. "Yea, Alice is having a party and she saw Bella there, so she is inviting her." I sighed. "Oh, I bet Bella will look beautiful!" Rosalie chimed in. "Not as beautiful as you." Emmett boomed. "Oh, you're so sweet." Rosalie blushed. Rosalie and Emmett started making out, Jasper turned his head not wanting to see it. I turned my music up even more and looked at Alice who was almost dancing back to the car. "Cut it out!" Alice hissed at Emmett and Rosalie as soon as she opened the car door. Emmett and Rosalie ignored her.

"So, what she say?" I asked casually as I started to drive out of the parking lot. We passed Bella's car, she waved. Alice waved back. Bella had a nice car. A 2009 Jaguar XF I think it was. "Maybe, but it will turn into a yes soon." Alice was beaming. "What kind of party is it?" Rosalie said finally breaking away from Emmett's face. "A fancy dress party, I saw Bella in a gorgeous dress!" Alice turned in her seat to talk to Rosalie. "What did it look like?" Rosalie had a thing for fashion. "You would know. You made it. But you can't tell any of the boys about it until they see Bella at the party! I'll tell you what it looks like tonight." Alice winked at Rose.

"Really! Oh, I'm so excited!" Rosalie had a heart breaking smile on her face. "You should be! The dress is amazing! I must say Rosalie, you are an artist!" Alice turned around in her seat to face the front. "Edward hurry! I want to tell Rosalie about the dress!" Alice begged. "No problem!" I sped up immediately, reaching a speed of 100 miles per hour. I had no problem going fast, I loved it actually. It was an amazing feeling. We got home 10 minuets early.

"Was that ok Alice?" I asked jokingly. "Thank you!" As soon as I stopped the car Alice jumped out.

Rosalie got out just as fast; Alice grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the house. My guess was that Alice was going to bring Rosalie up to her closet, no one had a chance of hearing what they where talking about in there. I walked more slowly into the living room. Emmett and Jasper followed. "So, what's up with this Bella girl?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face. "I don't know, she won't say anything." I shrugged. "Wow, really? You can usually get any girl to tell you anything. Jazz I think Edward's lost his spark!" Emmett nudged Jasper and suddenly both of them where booming with laughter. "Yea well Bella's not any girl." I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, is she not? I think Edward likes this Bella!" Jasper started to skip around me. "No I do not." I said through clenched teeth. "Sure you don't buddy." Emmett patted my shoulder and started cracking up again. "What's all the laughing about?" Alice asked as she walked down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice both had huge grins on their faces. Alice had a glow in her eyes that only appeared when she was exceptionally happy. Rosalie also had a glow in her eyes, this glow however only appeared when she got to design something.

Alice and Rosalie sat down on the bottom step. "Edward likes Bella." Jasper was still skipping. "No I don't!" I nearly growled. "Not yet at least. But he will, soon too." Alice chimed in from the step. "What!?" I screeched. Jasper stopped skipping and went to put his arm around Alice. Emmett did the same thing but with Rose. Alice leaned into Jasper, and he stroked her cheek with his fingertips, Alice blushed and turned to look at me.

"Um, yea I forgot to tell you. I had a vision at lunch today, after I saw Bella coming back, I saw you hugging her in some alley way and you said, well whispered. 'I love you.' My cheeks hurt so much from smiling!" Alice gave me a sheepish grin. "No." was all I said before.

I stomped angrily to the steps pushing Alice out of the way. "Sorry." Alice whispered.

I ignored her and stomped up to my room. I slammed my door and blasted my music. I fell on to my bed and sighed. Stupid, lying sister! Makes things up about me. I had to admit I _was _Jealous of what Alice and Jasper had. Jasper loved Alice unconditionally. They have been together for 3 years now and they still feel the same about each other, probably stronger. I sighed again and rolled over onto my side. I could only think about those words.

_This is a 'knife on face' scar._

What did that mean? I feel asleep thinking about Bella and her scar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Scars**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Hey Bella, miss me?" A familiar voice sounded from the living room. I dropped my keys and spun around. "No!" I gasped. It was my ex boyfriend, Nick. A year after James's attack I met Nick; I trusted him and told him everything. I told him things I wouldn't even tell my mom. I dropped all my friends for him. I loved him. He was everything I wanted and everything I needed. I thought he was perfect, he wasn't. A flashback flooded my mind at once.**_

"_**Bella, what the fuck happened to my car?!" Nick had me by my hair.**_** "**_**I-I don't know!" I screamed back at him.**__**He yanked at my hair, I responded with a scream.**_** "**_**You trashed my car Bella! You keyed my car! Why did you do that Bella!? I have been nothing but good to you." He pulled my head back so our heads were next to each other**_** "**_**Maybe it was one of your whores you so very much love." I hissed at him I struggled to get free. Tears of pain rolled down my cheek.**_

"_**My whores are nothing but loyal, unlike you." With one quick pull Nick ripped out a chunk of my hair from the roots.**__**I fell to the ground with tears rolling silently down my face from fear and pain.**__**Nick stormed out of the house with my hair clasped tightly in his right hand. The second I knew he was away from the house I crawled to a corner and curled up into a ball letting my tears flow thickly down my face.**_

**That was the day Nick started to abuse me. After that night he would beat me more often, more brutally.**

**Nick was the cause for 3 broken bones, 3 scars, and my loss of trust. Each scar had their own story, for they each looked different. One was from fire, one from a fork, and one a car door.**

**Every time Nick would abuse me he would beg for forgiveness, and every time I would accept. It finally got to the point I couldn't take it any longer. When I broke up with Nick it was the most painful night of my life, both physically and emotionally. It was the worst beating I have suffered in my entire life, next to James, and the worst emotional pain anyone could ever feel. Remembering that made me flinch, Nick got a kick out of my pain.**

**Why was he here!? Why was this bastard here!? "What are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth. "I guess I missed you." He gave me his perfect smile and walked towards me. "Miss me, or miss abusing me?" I clenched my hands into tight fists. "Both I guess." He was still smiling; it looked more evil than perfect. He had a plan in mind. He was only a foot away from me.**

"**Shocking," I smiled back at him. "Mmm I **_**have**_** missed that smile; it's so perfect, so beautiful." He stroked my cheek. Without thinking I leaned into his hand, quickly pulling away as I realized his intentions. He quickly grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head in the wall. A large indent appeared as I fell to the ground. Nick crouched down next to me, tilting his head to the side as he looked at me.**

"**Oh, Bella, you're bleeding." He pressed his thumb to the newly formed gash on my forehead, it stung. Blood started dripping down my face. Damn, I was going to need stitches. I liked blood; it calmed me, the color, the feel, the taste. Watching it drip was calming, like crimson rain. "So?" I spit back at him furiously, "What do you want Nick? I know you didn't come here to say you missed me." "True." He smiled his perfect evil smile again.**

"**What do you want?" I sounded bored. "You owe me a car, remember?" He stroked my hair, I flinched.**

"**What kind?" I glared at him. I knew what would happen if I didn't cooperate. He would hurt me, reenact the time James attacked. Only worse, more painful, and not to me, to my best friend, I didn't have a best friend, but I had Alice. "A Novitec Rosso Ferrari 599 GTB." He had that evil smile on his lips; I wanted to tear it off. Anger overwhelmed me. That bastard, how could he!?**

**I have wanted that car ever since I met him and **_**now **_**he wants one!? He promised me one for my birthday, but I left him before then. "Where the fuck am I suppose to get a 599 GTB?" I screamed at him. "You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." He winked. Before I thought about my actions I threw myself at him. I didn't have a weapon; my fists would have to do. I got in 4 good hits before he started striking back**

**Nick was stronger then me, much stronger. With one hit I was down, more followed. Each blow had its own spot and each its own force. When he stopped he had gotten about 20 good hits in.**

**I kicked my leg up hitting his chin; his head flew back with a crack. He snapped his head back with a smile on his face and fury in his eyes. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. "Bella that little stunt will have consequences. Poor little Alice, I'm sure a scar would just ruin her perfect little face." He tilted his head to the side. "No! You can't!" I ignored the pain I felt. "Oh and why not?" "Please Nick! Don't hurt her!" I was begging. "But what you did, that was very unacceptable. Your actions must have consequences." He raised one eyebrow. "Not Alice. Please, punish me! Not Alice!"**

"**I'll let this one slide, but you ever fight back again. I **_**will **_**hurt her. If **_**anyone**_** fights back, Alice will be hurt." He winked and walked towards the front door. That bastard! He was going to fight with me **_**in public **_**so people would defend me, and then Alice will get hurt. That bastard. "You have a week to get my car Bella. And if you don't well, you know what will happen." He walked out the door and I heard his car start. As soon as I knew he was out of sight I limped to a mirror. I was a mess.**

**Blood covered my face. The gash on my forehead was larger and blood flowed from it more quickly. My nose and mouth where leaking blood, I would defiantly have a black eye tomorrow. I laughed at my reflection, I've looked worse.**

**I ran to the kitchen sink to clean off my face. If I walked into the emergency room like this they would surely freak out. When I looked at the gash on my forehead it looked bad, it wasn't going to stop bleeding was it? I groaned.**

**I grabbed two kitchen towels and a bucket of hot water. I quickly cleaned the floor while pressing the towel onto my head. The pressure on my wound was uncomfortable. I threw the towel I used to clean the floor into the bottom of the hamper and ran out the door to my car. I rushed off to the hospital. When I walked through the emergency doors three nurses and one doctor gasped. Shit! I forgot to change!**

"**Oh my god, what happened?" The lady at the desk asked. "I uh, um, fell down the stairs." I shrugged.**

"**Oh, you must have fallen down quite a lot of stairs." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yea," I can't believe she believed this shit! I gave the lady what she needed to know. I took a seat in the waiting room, I lost enough blood already, and you would think they would get me in right away!**

**Blood was soaking through the towel and slowly falling down my face. The instant I felt the blood dripping down my face I was calm. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Bella, Doctor. Cullen will see you know." The lady said. I snapped my eyes open at once. Dr. **_**Cullen?**_** I didn't know that Edwards dad was a doctor! "Uh, ok," I got up slowly, I winced as the movement hurt. Stupid Nick, why was he so damn strong!?**

"**Hi Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen." He gave me a polite smile and gestured to a room. "Please, I'll be right in."**

"**Ok," I shrugged and walked into the room. Did he not notice the stream of blood going down my face and neck? Not a minute later he was back in the room. "Well Bella, how did this happen?" He was very polite, unlike his son. "I fell down the stairs." He raised his eyebrow. Damn, he didn't believe me!**

"**Oh, did you now?" He came up to look at it. He removed the towel and a new flood of blood poured down my face. I was instantly at peace. I closed my eyes to relax further.**

**The gash went numb but I could still feel the blood on my face. Within five minuets Dr. Cullen had sewn up my gash and wrapped a bandage around it tightly. He wiped my face from the blood, that annoyed me.**

"**There you go Bella." He smiled at me. "Thanks Dr. Cullen," I smiled my perfect smile back at him.**

"**Please, call me Carlisle." "Okay." I started to walk for the door.**

"**Bella, wait," He grabbed my arm. I flinched and he quickly let go. "Yes?" I hissed as I spun around to glare at him. "How **_**exactly**_** did you get that cut?" He looked back at me with soft eyes. "I uh, I um, I fell down the stairs." I avoided making eye contact. "Bella, you can tell me. What happened?" A look of concern crossed his face. "Nothing, I fell down the damn stairs!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and to my car, I sat in the car for about 10 minuets before I hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot.**

**About half way home I pulled my car over to the side of the road. I can't do this. I can't deal with Nick!**

**I'll get the car and Alice won't get hurt, Alice won't be in danger. But what if he doesn't leave me alone? What is he keeps telling me things I need to do. I screamed and punched the seat. Ow, stupid Nick! I quickly started the car, going even faster then I was the first time. I needed to get home; I was late enough as it was.**

**When I got back to my house Charlie was taking glances through the kitchen window. I parked on the other side of the street and opened my door slowly. Every small movement hurt. "Shit," I mumbled to myself as I opened the front door. "Bella?" Charlie rounded the corner and looked at me. "Oh my god! Bella, what happened!?" He was standing in front of me in an instant, his face and eyes full of concern and worry. I better stick to my story, "I fell down the stairs, and I went to the emergency room to get stitches."**

"**Are you ok?" "Yeah, just tired, I'm going to go to bed, night Charlie." Before he could get a response from me I had run up the stairs and slammed my door. "Stupid Cullen's," I punched my wall in anger.**

**I ripped off the bandages that where wrapped around my head and threw them on the floor. The air on my wound felt good. Why did Nick have to come back? Why!**

**I needed to find out where I can get that damn car! I knew I wouldn't have enough money to buy one; I'd have to steal one. I had stolen cars before, with Nick. And they where stupid cheap cars that no one would want, I would be stealing a thousand dollar car all for Nick. I paced my room for about 20 minuets before I decided sleep was needed. I took out my I-pod and put on Mozart Lacrimosa.**

**Stupid Nick.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Scars_

_Chapter 10_

_"Get away from me!" I could see myself backing away into the alley."Now why would I do that? You're just so hot, damn." I could see James advancing towards me, but that didn't look like didn't look like me either. My hair wasn't that short, my hair wasn't black, and I wasn't that short. "Please." I could barely hear what I had said I had whispered it so low. "No." He was now only a foot away from my face._

_"Can I at least get your name?" I could now hear how unconvincing and afraid I that moment I understood what was wasn't me. It was Alice, and that wasn't James. It was Nick. "No!" I screamed. They couldn't hear me. They couldn't see me.I was invisible to them. Alice looked terrified, and I couldn't help her. "Nick. And you Alice look amazing."_

I woke up from my dream screaming. "Bella!?" Charlie screeched. Charlie had run into my room with a bat, I woke him with my scream. "Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie saw there was no one in my room so he relaxed a little. "N-nothing, jus-just a bad dream, sorry to wake you, go back to bed." I stuttered. Charlie let out a huff and walked back to his room half asleep. I turned my head to see what time it was, 1:00am.

I lifted my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, quickly puling away as I remembered the cut.

"Shit," I muttered. I knew if I closed my eyes again I would have another nightmare, I would see Nick advancing on Alice and I could do nothing to help. Instead I decided to do something productive. I got out of my bed and walked to the other side of the room, I sat down in the computer chair and turned on the computer. Once it was on I typed in my favorite website. Google.

I needed to find out where I could find a Ferrari 599 GTB. I found a dealership in Portland Oregon. I need to make it almost impossible to find me; I need to go farther south. Perfect! San Francisco. I need to think of something so Charlie won't freak out over my absence. But, what can I do, what can I say? I turned my computer off and walked over to my bed. Once there I fell face first onto my bed, wincing in pain as my cut made contact with the covers. I sat up and sighed. I need a drink.

I slowly descended the stairs not wanting to wake Charlie, I heard a loud snore, no chance in hell could I wake him up. I started walking more noisily into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, damn! All Charlie had was beer! I needed scotch, beer would have to do for now. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it.

"That better be for me Bella." A voice from behind me said. With quick speed I spun around and chucked the open bottle at him, he caught it and let out a low chuckle.

"I thought you left Nick." I said through gritted teeth. "I did, and came back. I will be watching you, Bella. You can't escape me, and if you try. Alice will be hurt." He shrugged. "I'm not going to run, I'm not going to hide, and you're _not _going to hurt Alice." "Fine, just get me my car. Oh, and I'll be dropping by tomorrow." He smiled. I knew that smile; I knew it a little too well. He didn't mean the house.

"Fine, just, don't beat me there in the parking lot or inside the school." I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to grab the steak knife off the counter and slit his throat. "You won't be able to kill me Bella."

What the fuck!? Could he read my mind? "What?" I opened my eyes, he was grinning. "You. Can't. Kill. Me." He said each word separately like he was talking to a four year old.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him coldly. "Just do." He smiled and shrugged.

"I th-" Before I could finish my sentence he spoke. "Pick up the knife." He motioned to the steak knife on the counter with his head. "Huh?" I couldn't form an actual sentence, or word for that matter. "You think you could kill me, pick up the knife and kill me." He was completely serious. Without speaking I picked up the knife in my right hand. Balancing it with two fingers, I flicked it in the air and caught it lightly with the other hand.

"Come on then Bellzy." He waved me on. I hated it when he called me that. I let out a small chuckle, and set the knife back on the counter. "See, told you, you can't kill me." "Sure," Without breaking eye contact with him I picked up the knife and threw it as hard as I could. It hit his left arm. "Shit," He grabbed his left arm in pain. "Ooh, that must hurt Nick." I gave him my perfect smile and leaned against the counter.

"I can see your knifing skills have improved." He said breathlessly. I chuckled again; blood was dripping onto the floor, the blood drops kept a sweet rhythm. I smiled, "Yep, been practicing." I couldn't take my eyes away from the blood.

"And I see you still like blood." With that he flicked his blood at me; it splattered onto my face in a diagonal line. "Yea, always will." I closed my eyes. "You better get that arm taken car of." I opened my eyes and smiled. He glared at me before walking out the front door. "Ass hole." I muttered under my breath. I silently cleaned up the floor and walked up the stairs.

4:57am. I sighed and slumped onto my bed. Not wanting to close my eyes, I lie on my bed and let my mind wonder. Before I could realize it my alarm was going off, I quickly shut it off and shuffled off to the bathroom to shower.

I took a quick shower and dressed slowly, dreading school. After I dressed I spent a good 20 minuets searching about Ferraris. Reluctantly I walked down to the kitchen where Charlie sat eating cold cereal for breakfast.

"Morning Charlie," I said lightly and waved. "Morning kid," He didn't look up from his cereal. "Mind if I leave early?" I raised one eyebrow and gave him my perfect smile. "Nope, go ahead." He smiled back. "Thanks," I waved and walked toward the door. As soon as I stepped outside a knife was flying at me.

To stunned to move I let it come, luckily it missed and hit the siding of the front door. "Fuck," I muttered.

On the knife was a bloody piece of paper, I lifted it carefully and read it in my head.

_Bellzy, I will be watching you. Also, enjoy the blood. Nick._

Not knowing where he was I smiled my perfect smile and flicked off the direction the knife came from. I walked over to my car and slammed the door as I got in. I drove off to school slowly; I was the last to arrive. I smiled at myself and walked to my first class slowly. I walked into class with a smile on my face, until I heard the gasps. The cut, damn. My smile vanished as I walked to my seat at the back of the room; I should have kept the bandages on.

The day went by slowly, I couldn't wait till lunch. Wait, what? Did I seriously just say I couldn't wait till lunch? I think I lost too much blood. I walked into the lunch room, Alice and Jasper where already at the table.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squeaked. "Hey Alice!" I said almost as enthusiastically. Was I just enthusiastic? I defiantly lost too much blood. I sat down and smiled at them. Jasper had his arm around Alice. I smiled again. Soon later Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett joined us. "Hey Bella," Rosalie gave me a sweet smile.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett gave me a huge grin that showed off almost all of his teeth. Edward didn't say anything, just took his seat like the rest of them and kept his eyes down.

"Hey guys," I replied back smiling. "Oh, Bella, I found this on the cafeteria door when I walked in, it's addressed to you." Rosalie gave me an envelope that said _Bellzy _in red ink, well blood. "Shit," I said a little too loudly. "What? Open it and read it aloud!" Alice encouraged. "Um, Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." I gave her a worried look. "Don't care, read it." She gave me a smile.

I smiled back and opened the envelope, I read aloud. "Bellzy," I let out a frustrated sigh, he really needed to stop calling me that. "Parking lot, now, your car has a present." "Fuck!" I nearly shouted. The Cullen's and Hales stared at me like I was crazy, then I realized I was standing. "Um, I'll be right back." I said as I started to walk away. "I'm coming with you; I want to see you're present." Alice was behind me. Anyone but Alice, please. "Um, ok. Everyone has to come then." I needed Alice safe. "Ok," three people said at once. I walked out of the cafeteria worried sick, Alice next to me and the rest of the Cullen's and Hales behind me.

Leaning against my car was Nick. His arm wrapped up. I chuckled darkly. "Is that your surprise?!" Alice whispered. "Yea, of a sort," I said calmly. "He's hot! Rose, isn't he hot?" Alice had pulled Rosalie up next to her. "Oh my, yes he is." Rose raised one eyebrow. I could hear Jasper and Emmett sigh behind me. "Bellzy, how you been?" Nick asked when I was 6 feet away.


	11. Chapter 11

Scars

Chapter 11

"Good Nick and yourself?" I raised one eyebrow. "Good." He smiled. "Now, what the hell do you want?" I stepped in front of Alice. "You, naturally," He winked at me. I made a gagging sound. "I know that, what else." I gave him an evil glare. "I told you I was going to pay you a visit. Plus, I want pay back for the arm." He lifted his left arm and I laughed.

"Hey, you told me to." I shrugged. "I said not here Nick, if you really want to, then we'll go into the woods." "And why not here, it's perfectly nice out, plus everyone is inside. They would never know."

"I have a feeling I would be screaming just a little, you don't play fair." I spit. "Well neither do you," he held up his left arm again. "I don't think this was fair either." "You did that?" Alice sounded shocked.

"Um, yea," I never took my eye off of Nick. "How?" Alice sounded interested. "She stabbed me with a knife," Nick spoke directly to Alice.

"You what?" Alice was shocked. "He told me to. Well, he didn't think I would do it." I smiled at Nick. "Quite fun, I'm thinking of doing it again," Fury crossed Nick's face. "Go ahead." He tossed a knife at me and I caught it without difficulty. "Bella, would you really do it?" Alice was worried now. "You don't do it and there will be consequences." He smiled at me. I lifted the knife, I was about to throw it when he spoke again. "But you do throw it and there will also be consequences." He smiled his perfect evil smile.

"So either way you hurt her?" I asked in disbelief. "No, you do it, I hurt her. You don't do it, I hurt him." The smile never left his face. I knew who he meant by _him_, Edward. "You bastard!" I screamed. "Do it to you, and I wont hurt anyone." The smile left his face. "What?" I asked leaning forward shocked. "You want me to stab myself?" I screeched. "Yep, then woods," The smile returned. I heard 5 gasps sound behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, get inside now please." I closed my eyes. "Bella, you're not going to actually do this are you?" It was Edward who spoke. "I have to, I can't hurt anyone." I sighed. "Please Bella, I'm begging, don't do this." Edward had come and touched my arm slightly. "Oh, how sweet, but she's mine." Nick had taken two steps forward.

"Hell no I'm not! I was, but you blew your fucking chance." I took a step forward. "No knife, but no woods, here, now." He took another two steps forward. "Fine, Edward, Emmett, get everyone inside now." I glared at Nick. "No, they watch." Nick smiled at me. "No! They will fight back!" "Don't care." He reached his arms out to me. "Please, Bellzy." He crooned. I turned around to face the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Please, I'm begging you all. What ever happens, don't get closer, and don't fight for me. Please, this is more important to your families then you could imagine. Please, don't fight back." I begged. While my back was turned Nick had grabbed my hair and pulled my so I was standing next to him. Edward took a step forward. "Edward no! Stay away, please!" I was barley able to contain a scream as Nick tugged harder. Alice touched Edwards arm and said quietly. "For my safety, stay back."

What the hell? How did she know she was in danger? "You told her did you? Well that will have consequences to." I could hear the smile in his voice. "No I didn't! Nick, I swear!" I struggled to get free.

"Sure, you lying bitch!" He swung me around and slammed my head into my cars door, three stitches tore. I fell to the ground; I was trying to keep quiet.

"

You know you aren't supposed to tell Bellzy," He hissed in my ear. "Fuck off, you know I didn't, you just get pleasure out of seeing me in pain." I hissed back. Edward was slowly walking forward.

"No, stay back!" I screamed. "But, Bella," He was reaching a hand out to me. "For Alice, stay back."

I sat up and spit blood onto the ground. "Shit, did you really have to damage my car Nick? I do need it undamaged if you want me to get your fucking car, so please, leave the damn car alone." I glared at him.

"So sorry, Bellzy." He crooned. "Don't fucking call me that, _Nicky_." I hissed. With that he gave 3 blows to my face, one to the left cheek and two to the right. I groaned in pain and spit more blood. "What? Don't like the nickname? Nicky," I said again. Fury covered his eyes and face. This wasn't good.

He laughed and backed away. What the hell? He wasn't going to beat me some more? "Where you going Nicky, aren't you going to finish me off?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Nope, I need you. And knowing you, a Ducati 999 will be used. I can't have you on a bike with a broken leg and broken ribs now can I?" He smiled at me. "No, guess not. How did you know I was going to use the 999?" I asked.

"Just a guess," He shrugged. "See ya, Bellzy."

I glared at him as he disappeared into the woods. When I turned my head to look at my spectators I saw Emmett was restraining Edward. Edward looked pained. "I'm so sorry you had to watch that." I said. Sitting up and leaning against my car, which now had a dent in it. I cussed under my breath. "Bella," Edward called softly, you could hear the pain in his voice. I looked at Alice with her eyes blank, she gasped. What the hell?

Emmett released Edward and he stumbled over to me, when he was close enough he sank down onto his knees and embraced me. I pulled away slightly but he started to hug me tighter. I gave in and hugged him back weakly. "I'm really sorry." I muttered. Edward didn't say anything just kept hugging me.

The rest of his family and the Hale's all stood in shock, Alice was the first to move. She took a small step forward and then started running towards me, she collapsed next to Edward and hugged me while crying.

"B-Bella, y-you c-could h-h-have b-been k-k-k-k-killed!" She cried into me. "I'm sorry Alice, but I couldn't fight back, and I couldn't let anyone else fight back for me." I patted her back. "Why?" She asked.

"You tell me," I said back to her with an eyebrow raised, more blood spilled down my face. With that the last of the Cullen's and Hale's joined, all kneeling and some hugging me. "What?" She asked confused.

"How did you know you were in danger if I, or anyone else, fought back?" "Um, I can't tell you." She raised her head with a shy smile and tears streaming down her face.

"Alice, you know you're in danger. I need to know how you know. Nick can't hurt me because he needs me to do something for him, but he can hurt you, and I can't have you hurt. Not if I'm the cause." I told her strictly. Rosalie lunged at me gripping me in a big hug.

"Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rosalie cried into my shoulder. "Same here," Alice chirped up hugging me again and letting another wave of tears hit. "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do!" I said. "Don't care, don't scare me again." Alice said.

"Hey guys, um, get me to a fucking doctor now before I die of blood loss, if you haven't noticed I have an open gash on my forehead that is pouring blood, and getting all over your clothes." "Oh, sorry," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time slowly backing away with tears flowing down there faces. Alice went straight for Jasper and Rosalie for Emmett. Edward slowly got up and took a step back.

I tried to stand; I got on my feet for all of 10 seconds before I started to fall forward. Luckily Edward caught me and picked me up in his arms. "What the hell? Put me down!" I started to squirm. "No way in hell I'm putting you down Bella. You are going to see my dad." He started walking to his Volvo.

"I'm coming with you!" Alice said, immediately running to Edwards's side. "Me too," Jasper began, Alice soon interrupted. "No, Jazz you have to tell the teachers why we are gone, plus I need to talk to Bella, alone." Alice smiled at me. "Fine," Jasper sighed.

I was strangely calm in Edwards's arms, I felt whole, it left like I needed to be there. I smiled to myself and pressed my body close to him. He smiled and looked down at my bloody face. One second I was staring into the gorgeous face of Edward, and then it was black and cold. What was happening?

"_James. And you Bella look amazing."_

_I could feel the stone alley wall, I could feel the cool night air, and I could see James advancing towards me._

_I needed to get out of here. I needed Edward._


	12. Chapter 12

Scars

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

"_Bella, Bella?!" I was running towards her, but she was slowly walking away._ "_Bella!" I was screaming as loud as I could._ _What? Why couldn't I get to her! __Suddenly she was in front of me, her face was bloody and she had a fresh gash in the exact spot her scar was._ _In her hand she held a knife, it was bloody._

"_Edward," She whispered._ "_Bella," I whispered back. I took a step forward and she was suddenly 50 feet away. She held the bloody knife up to her throat._ "_Bella, No!" I screamed as I sprinted towards her._

_It was too late; she had slid the knife across her neck and fell to the ground, eyes wide blood spreading._

"_No!" I cried as I stood over her._

I woke up in a sweat. That was the worst dream I have ever had. "Edward! Get your ass out of bed! We are going to be late!" Alice cried from downstairs. I groaned and got out of bed sluggishly. I took a 5 minuet shower and got dressed in a haze. "Edward!" Alice cried again. "Damn it Alice! I'm coming!" I screamed back.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter. "Your Volvo doesn't work Edward." Alice said resting against the door frame. "What?" I hissed. This can't be happening! My Volvo has to work! "I'm kidding, Edward. Shesh, now hurry up! Bella's getting a present and I want to know what it is!" Alice was beaming. "A present," I was confused. "Yes, a present. Now, come _on_!" Alice grabbed my arm and started towing me to my Volvo. Alice loved all presents. "Fine," I let her drag me all the way to the car.

"We have to pick up Rose and Jazz, kay." Her eyes went blank for a second and before she smiled. "Nope I lied, just Jazz, Em picked up Rose in his Jeep." I drove to the Hale's and picked up Jazz. Alice sat on his lap in the front seat. We where some of the last cars to arrive, Alice, Jasper, and I walked to our classes. My classes went by slowly and boring, I zoned everyone out because all I wanted was to see Bella again, I needed to see her whole and alive.

When the bell for lunch ran I was running out the door before my math teacher caught me by the arm.

"Edward, tomorrow I want to see you paying attention. That was very disrespectful." I nodded and zoned him out to. He ranted for like a minuet and a half. Finally I was able to go; I started to run to the cafeteria, catching Rosalie and Emmett making out in the hallway, "Cut it out you two! Damn," I walked passed them and tapped Emmett's arm.

"Sorry bro," Emmett murmured as Rosalie, Emmett, and I walked to the cafeteria. "Ooh, what's this? It's addressed to Bella." Rosalie picked up an envelope and stuffed it onto her pocket. "Rosalie, give it to Bella." I said annoyed. Stupid nosy blond, always needs to know everything. "Relax Ed, I'm going to give it to her at lunch, which we are late for, so come on." She and Emmett started into the cafeteria. When I saw Bella's cut I looked down and walked silently to our table.

"Hey Bella," I heard Rosalie say, I didn't look up to check her face. "Hey Bella!" Emmett almost shouted. I knew he was grinning as wide as he could manage. I didn't say anything just took my seat like the rest of them. "Hey guys," Bella said, hearing her voice sent a wave a relief and satisfaction over me. I smiled to myself and then quickly stopped. "Oh, Bella, I found this on the cafeteria door when I walked in, it's addressed to you." Rosalie handed the envelope to Bella.

I lifted my head to look at her reaction, when I did she looked annoyed, frightened, and pissed. "Shit," Bella said. She obviously wasn't happy about this. I was fighting back a smile.

"What? Open it and read it aloud!" Alice was gleaming again, her eyes had a certain shine too it I have never seen before. "Um, Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." Bella said calmly.

The way Bella looked at Alice made me want to jump out of my chair and console her. Her face was worried and pained. "Don't care, read it." Alice smiled at Bella. "Bellzy," Bella began before sighing in frustration. "Parking lot, now, your car has a present." Bella finished. A worried, furious look crossed her face as she jumped up out of her seat. "Fuck!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Why was she so upset? "Um, I'll be right back." Bella said quickly as she started to half run out of the cafeteria. "I'm coming with you; I want to see you're present." Alice was standing and smiling at Bella. Bella spun around fast, worried and terrified were her main emotion, along with hatred and sadness. "Um, ok. Everyone has to come then." She shot a worried glance at Jasper, Emmett, and I. "Ok," everyone, but me, said at once.

Bella started to slowly walk out of the cafeteria, standing protectively in front of Alice. We followed behind her silently. "Is that your surprise?!" Alice screamed in a whisper. I saw a guy leaning against Bella's car, arms folded and a grin on his face. His arm was wrapped. Why?

"Yea, of a sort," Bella said shrugging. Damn, I knew she had a boy friend. I knew someone like her would. A wave of sadness washed over me, I never had a chance. "He's hot! Rose, isn't he hot?" Alice had grabbed Rosalie's arm and dragged her up front to take a look at the guy standing by Bella's car.

"Oh my, yes he is." Rose said in an approving tone.

Emmett and Jasper sighed as there girlfriends took the pleasure of gawking at Bella's boyfriend. Bella was 6 feet away when she stopped walking and the man spoke. "Bellzy, how you been?" Pet names, you got to hate them. "Good Nick and yourself?" Bella sounded happy. So her boyfriend had a name, Nick. Stupid name if you ask me. "Good." He smiled.

"Now, what the hell do you want?" Bella snapped before stepping in front of Alice protectively. "You, naturally," He winked at Bella and she made a gagging sound. Furry washed over me that was no way to talk to Bella! How could he!

"I know that, what else." Bella's voice sounded like venom. "I told you I was going to pay you a visit. Plus, I want pay back for the arm." He lifted his left arm and Bella laughed darkly. Why was she laughing?

"Hey, you told me to." She shrugged. "I said not here Nick, if you really want to, then we'll go into the woods." She did that?! Bella was the reason his arm was wrapped up? I was satisfied, but he must have really pissed her off for her to hurt him that badly. "And why not here, it's perfectly nice out, plus everyone is inside. They would never know."

"I have a feeling I would be screaming just a little, you don't play fair." Bella spit at them. What where they talking about? They couldn't be talking about Bella and him- I couldn't finish that thought, it was to disturbing. "Well neither do you," he held up his left arm again. "I don't think this was fair either." "You did that?" Alice sounded shocked. "Um, yea," Bella sounded satisfied. "How?" Alice was fucking interested! She has major problems.

"She stabbed me with a knife," Nick spoke directly to Alice. "You what?" Alice screeched. "He told me to. Well, he didn't think I would do it." Bella smiled at Nick. "Quite fun, I'm thinking of doing it again,"

Bella's boyfriend looked furious, "Go ahead." He tossed a knife at Bella; she caught it easily in her right hand. "Bella, would you really do it?" Alice was worried now. "You don't do it and there will be consequences." Nick smiled at Bella. She lifted the knife like she was going to throw it. Throw it? She couldn't possibly hit him by throwing it!

"But you do throw it and there will also be consequences." He smiled wider and there was an evil glint to his eyes. "So either way you hurt her?" Bella was in shock. "No, you do it, I hurt her. You don't do it, I hurt him." The smile never left his fucking face.

_I'll stab him for you Bella_, I wanted to say. But I kept my mouth shut and just stared at Bella and nick.

Who were _him _and _her?_ Who ever they were Bella must have been close to them for the reactions he was getting from her.

"You bastard!" Bella screamed. "Do it to you, and I wont hurt anyone." Nick finally stopped smiling.

What! He wanted her to stab herself! No! "What?" Bella leaned toward him in disgust and disbelief "You want me to stab myself?" she screeched. "Yep, then woods," The smile returned. Everyone gasped, including me.

"You've got to be kidding me! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, get inside now please." Bella said very calmly but strictly. "Bella, you're not going to actually do this are you?" I asked, leaning forward arm outstretched, I spoke as softly as I could manage. "I have to, I can't hurt anyone." She sighed, the idea of her hurting anyone else hurt her greatly. "Please Bella, I'm begging, don't do this." I walked up and stroked her arm lightly. "Oh, how sweet, but she's mine." Nick had taken two steps forward glaring at me.

I glared back coldly.

"Hell no I'm not! I was, but you blew your fucking chance." Bella sounded furious; she took a step forward as well. "No knife, but no woods, here, now." He took another two steps forward. "Fine, Edward, Emmett, get everyone inside now." Bella was only glaring at Nick. "No, they watch." Nick smiled. "No! They will fight back!" "Don't care." He reached his arms out to her. "Please, Bellzy." He said in a voice that would make any girl melt.

Bella turned around and looked at us with a pained expression on her face. Bella's eyes where screaming an emotion I couldn't put my finger on, but it was deep, and sad. "Please, I'm begging you all. What ever happens, don't get closer, and don't fight for me. Please, this is more important to your families then you could imagine. Please, don't fight back." Bella was begging us.

What why couldn't we fight back? Why would we want to fight back? What was he going to do? I was about to ask Bella when Nick came up behind her and grabbed her hair, he towed her back to where he was standing. Furious and terrified I took a step forward, I didn't know what I was going to do but I had to do _something_.

"Edward no! Stay away, please!" The way Bella said this had me in pain, her voice was strained and she attempted to hold back a screech. Nick pulled harder and her face contorted in pain. "For my safety, stay back." Alice touched my arm and spoke softly. What did Alice have to do with this? "You told her did you? Well that will have consequences to." Nick was smiling as he hissed in Bella's ear. "No I didn't! Nick, I swear!" Bella was struggling to get free. Why didn't she fight back! "Sure, you lying bitch!"

Nick gripped Bella's hair more tightly and swung her body around and slammed her head into her car door with massive force, Bella fell to the ground and a large dent was left where her head hit. I took a step forward but Emmett's arm stopped me, he stared in shock at Bella. Jasper looked concerned, Alice and Rosalie had tears streaming silently and violently down there faces like waterfalls.

"You know you aren't supposed to tell Bellzy," He hissed in Bella's ear again. "Fuck off, you know I didn't, you just get pleasure out of seeing me in pain." Bella hissed back smiling slightly through the pain.

I started walking forward pushing past Emmett's arm; he didn't put up a fight. "No, stay back!" Bella screamed at me. "But, Bella," I reached a hand out to her, I needed to do something. "For Alice, stay back." She said breathlessly.

That froze me dead in my tracks, no matter how much I loved Bella. I can't hurt Alice.

I was stunned at my words. I just said I _loved _Bella!

Seeing her in danger, seeing her in so much pain, I knew I loved her. I knew I couldn't live without her.

Bella sat up and rested against her car; she spit blood on the ground and glared at Nick. "Shit, did you really have to damage my car Nick? I do need it undamaged if you want me to get your fucking car, so please, leave the damn car alone." She sighed and glared at him irritated.

"So sorry, Bellzy." He crooned to her; it made me want to puke. "Don't fucking call me that, _Nicky_." She hissed back. Fury crossed Nicks face and he threw himself at Bella, he punched her in the face 3 times with extreme force. I lunged myself at him, unfortunately Emmett caught me and was restraining me.

Bella groaned in pain and spit even more blood onto the ground. I was struggling to get free of Emmett's stone grip.

"What? Don't like the nickname? Nicky," Bella said again, she was teasing him but she couldn't hide the pain in her voice. Nick laughed and then started backing away. Thank you! "Where you going Nicky, aren't you going to finish me off?" Bella looked up at him and gave him her perfect smile. What the hell? She was encouraging him to continue beating her! She was telling him to kill her!

"Nope, I need you. And knowing you, a Ducati 999 will be used. I can't have you on a bike with a broken leg and broken ribs now can I?" He said smugly. What was all this about a Ducati?! What was Bella planning!? "No, guess not. How did you know I was going to use the 999?" She asked casually. "Just a guess," He shrugged. "See ya, Bellzy."

Bella just glared at the direction where Nick ran off. Bella looked at me and a look of apology crossed her face. "I'm so sorry you had to watch that." She said weakly. "Bella," I said softly. I heard Alice gasp but could care less. All I cared about was Bella. Emmett let go of my finally and I started to stumble over to Bella. When I was close enough I fell to my knees. Thank god she was alive! Thank god Nick didn't hurt her further.

I grabbed Bella into a tight hug, she started to pull away. _No! _I screamed in my head. I only pulled her closer, too weak to resist she hugged back. "I'm really sorry." She muttered. I didn't say anything, just sat holding her safe in my arms. I could hear my family and the Hale's walking forward slowly, I heard Alice running and she collapsed down onto the pavement next to me, gripping Bella into a hug.

"B-Bella, y-you c-could h-h-have b-been k-k-k-k-killed!" Alice screeched, letting her tears become more pronounced. "I'm sorry Alice, but I couldn't fight back, and I couldn't let anyone else fight back for me." I could feel Bella comforting Alice. "Why?" Alice asked still crying. "You tell me," Bella said slyly.

Not caring if my pixie sister's secret was going to be exposed I ignored their conversation, only wanting Bella and nothing else. I heard Alice and Bella talking to each other but didn't care. I came through and listened again when I heard Bella say something that had me panicked.

"Alice, you know you're in danger. I need to know how you know. Nick can't hurt me because he needs me to do something for him, but he can hurt you, and I can't have you hurt. Not if I'm the cause." She said strictly. What!? If Bella didn't do something for this Nick Alice was going to get hurt!

Before Alice could answer Rosalie flung herself at Bella. "Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rosalie cried into Bella. "Same here," Alice chirped up hugging Bella again, by the sounds of it another wave of tears had erupted out of her. "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do!" Bella said irritated.

"Don't care, don't scare me again." Alice said.

"Hey guys, um, get me to a fucking doctor now before I die of blood loss, if you haven't noticed I have an open gash on my forehead that is pouring blood, and getting all over your clothes." Bella sounded worried and annoyed. "Oh, sorry," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. I felt them leave and I to let go stood up and took a step away, my eyes didn't leave Bella's face.

Bella stood up and started to fall, I caught her before she could hit anything that would cause her more pain. I swept her up into my arms bridal style. "What the hell? Put me down!" Bella started to squirm.

"No way in hell I'm putting you down, Bella. You are going to see my dad." I started walking towards my Volvo. Bella needed medical attention _now_.

"I'm coming with you!" Alice said, immediately running to my side. "Me too," Jasper began, Alice soon interrupted. "No, Jazz you have to tell the teachers why we are gone, plus I need to talk to Bella, alone." Alice smiled at Bella. "Fine," Jasper sighed. Bella smiled and started to press her body closer to mine, pleased I held her tighter. I smiled and looked down at her. Her face was covered in blood but it was still more beautiful then anything I have ever seen in my life.

Bella's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she started shaking. "Bella, Bella!" I whispered into her ear. "Edward," It sounded more like I sigh of terror then her saying my name. "Edward, what's going on!?" Alice asked. I didn't answer, I only ran to my car, Alice followed behind me just as fast. "I need to get her to Carlisle!" I screamed at Alice. "Oh god, Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Alice said to Bella calmly. Bella didn't answer she just kept shaking.

I drove to my house as fast as I could get out of my car, we made it in minuets. "Carlisle!" I screamed as I got into my house, with Bella in my arms and a panicked crying Alice at my side. Carlisle started walking down the stairs, looked at Bella and gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

Scars

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

_Why was this happening to me! __I could see James slowly advancing towards me with an evil smile on his face._ _I needed to get free I needed Edward._ "_Edward! Edward! Please, Edward!" I shouted as loud as my lungs could manage._ "_H-how do you know who I am?" I couldn't help but ask._ "_I just know." He was now only an inch away from my face._ "_Why the tears Bella? You're not scared are you?" He was stroking my face._

_I knew what was going to happen to me, I knew what James was going to do to me, and I knew how it would end._ _I closed my eyes, picturing Edward's face, picturing myself in Edward's arms._ _Safe from James, safe from Nick._ _I smiled slightly._ "_Edward," I sighed._

Edward's POV

Oh god! What was happening to Bella! What was going on! "Edward, what happened to her?!" Carlisle asked running towards Bella and me. "Sh-she got in a car crash," Alice stuttered. Why was Alice lying, why wasn't she telling Carlisle what actually happened to Bella. "Edward, I can't tell the truth because he will send others out for Bella even if he does get thrown in jail, and they won't beat her, they will _kill_ her." Alice said stroking my arm. "Wait, Alice you are lying to me?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, now take care of Bella," Alice eyes went blank and then she sighed and smiled. "No, Bella will come through in 10 minuets, set her on the couch. Let her lye." Alice grabbed Carlisle's arm. "I'll tell you all I can."

"Edward! Edward! Please, Edward!" Bella cried out. "Bella, Bella, I'm here!" I stroked her face gently. Bring her back to me, please! Bella stopped shaking and smiled. "Bella," I said softly. A second later the smile was wiped off Bella's face and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Bella's POV

_I opened my eyes, wanting to face James without fear, without anger._ _Just peace and understanding._

_When I opened my eyes, the whole scene had changed, I was throwing myself, knife in hand, at James._

_I slit his throat, I didn't miss this time._ _I looked closer, it wasn't James._ _It was Edward._

_I had killed Edward; I had slit his throat without any hesitation._ _I had killed the only person I loved, the only person who loved me back._ "_No!" I screamed. "No, no, no! Edward I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Edward's POV

Alice and Carlisle ran into the room with panicked stricken faces. "What happened!?" Alice screeched.

"I-I don't know, one minute she was smiling and the next she was screaming." I screamed back at Alice. "Carlisle what's wrong with her? You have to help! Please, for Bella." I turned to look at Carlisle. The pain was obvious on my face as it was in my voice. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, she is unconscious. Until she is conscious we can't do anything." Carlisle said calmly. "Bella," I whispered.

Tears started streaming down her face.

Bella's POV

_I curled up into a ball in the corner of the alley, tears streaming down my face._ _I stared at Edward's lifeless body, blood leaking its way slowly toward me. I buried my head into my hands and let the misery have me._ "_Shh, Bella it's ok. You're ok. I'm here for you, I won't leave you. Shh, it's ok." It was a sweet voice, a calming voice, a familiar voice._

"_Edward?" I called out._ _It was Edward. Edward was alive! I looked at his lifeless body again._

_He wasn't moving. Blood was still spilling out of him._ _But, he had to be alive! I heard him speak! I heard him!_ _I felt a faint feeling across my left cheek, it felt nice._ "_Bella, Bella, open your eyes, Bella, its ok I'm here for you." I heard Edward again._

_Open my eyes? My eyes where open, I thought they where._ _In seconds everything was gone, everything went black. I could still feel Edward; I could still hear his voice._ _I opened my eyes._

Edward's POV

I pulled Bella onto my lap on the couch, I held her tightly against my chest. Alice sat quietly at my feet; she had tears streaming down her face. Carlisle was watching from the doorway, panic was screaming from his eyes. "Shh, Bella it's ok. You're ok. I'm here for you, I won't leave you. Shh, it's ok." I said to her softly. "Edward?" It was just a broken whisper coming from Bella's mouth.

I stroked my hand across her face lightly; a tear ran down my face and dripped onto her black shirt. "Bella, Bella, open your eyes, Bella, its ok I'm here for you." She needed to open her eyes, she needed to come back. Bella seemed to be struggling with her self. _Please, Bella, please, open your eyes! _I thought to myself. Bella started to open her eyes slowly. Thank you.

I looked down at her smiling. She looked back at me, she looked frightened. Her eyes went straight to my neck, when she saw it clean she relaxed and pulled me down into a hug. Because she was laying on my lap on the couch when she pulled me down into a hug I was lying on top of her.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" She cried onto my shoulder. "It's ok Bella, I'm here," I said softly. Bella didn't say anything; she just pulled me closer and kept crying.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and stared into the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Edward. I looked directly at his neck; it didn't have a cut or even a scar. Relived I pulled Edward into a hug, forgetting I was lying down he fell on top of me. I didn't care, he was with me and he was alive.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" I cried into his shoulder. I can't believe I was crying over Edward, I can't believe I was talking to him like this. "It's ok Bella, I'm here," He said soothingly. The sound of his voice was heaven. It was all I wanted, and all I could ask for. I pulled him closer to me and he didn't resist. For the first time in 2 years I was happy.

The Cullen's and Hale's made me happy, they made me feel like I belonged. They never stared at my scar, or asked why I got it, well besides Edward. "Um, Bella, I know you are happy but can we please take care of your head." Alice commented on the floor. "Oh, yea," I said pulling away from Edward. Carlisle came over and started to stitch me up, I didn't argue or anything. As soon as he was done I almost lunged at Alice, gripping her in a tight hug. Alice hugged back.

"You, have a lot of explaining to do Alice!" I said into her short black pixie hair. "So do you, I want to know everything, don't leave anything out." Alice said back. "Deal, what do you want to know." I asked her cautiously. "Everything, but first, why does he want to hurt you?" Alice asked panic layering each word as well as her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Scars

Chapter 14

"Um, well." I started pulling away from Alice. "Come on Bella, I wont judge." Alice said sweetly. I can't believe I was about to tell Alice, and Edward about this! I let out a sigh of frustration before I began to tell Alice my story. "Nick was my boyfriend about 2 years ago; I broke up with him when I caught him with another girl." I sighed again and Alice gasped. "Nick used to beat me, every time he beat me I would forgive him and go running back into his arms, one time he pissed me off so badly I set his car on fire." I chuckled at the memory. "He told me I owed him a car and so he took my. . ." I trailed off, that bastard! He already had a car! He already took my car!

When I was dating him I got together with him and his drug buddies, we stole 4 cars: A Porsche 911 Turbo, a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago, a 2006 Aston Martin Rapide Concept, and a 2005 Ferrari GG50 Concept. With them being asses and all they gave me the Porsche, knowing I wanted the Lamborghini.

After I destroyed Nick's car he took the liberty of stealing my car. He took my car, and he's asking for a new one.

"That bastard!" I screamed. "What the fuck! Damn, damn, damn! What is his fucking problem! When I get my hands on him…" I trailed off in rage. "Bella! Bella calm down! What's wrong?" Alice asked, putting her hands on the tops of my arms. "That fucker already has a car, I already paid him back. He took my Porsche," I said through my teeth. "What? What do you mean?" Alice looked confused. I gave her the short version. "I was with him and 2 of his drug buddies, we stole 4 cars. I stole a Lamborghini, Nick a Ferrari, and his friends stole an Aston Martin and a Porsche. They gave me the fucking Porsche and his buddy took my Lamborghini. After I trashed Nick's car he took, well stole, my Porsche." I told her glaring at the back wall.

"Then why do you have to give him your car?" Edward asked. I was glad they didn't know I wasn't giving Nick my car; I was _stealing_ him a Ferrari 599 GTB. "I'm about to find that out." I snapped back at him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Nice phone," I heard Edward comment under his breath. I dialed a number that was all too familiar to me. Nick answered on the last ring.

"Hey Bellzy," He greeted me. "You fucking bastard! How the hell did you think I wouldn't remember!?" I screamed. "Remember what?" He asked innocently. "That I don't owe you a fucking car! That you already took my Porsche! I don't owe you a fucking car Nick!" I was screaming even louder. Alice and Edward stood in front of me confused and worried. I walked out the front door; they didn't need to know what was going on.

"So," He simply said. So? So! What the hell did he mean by so?! "What do you mean so?!" I tried to quiet my scream. "I mean, I don't care if I took your Porsche, you're getting me that car." He said calmly. I could just see him shrug with that perfect evil smile on his face. "And if I don't?" I asked, knowing the answer. "I kill them," He said. "Fine, I'll get your fucking car! I'm going to need money, a lot of it." I said calmly. "Bella," I heard Edward right behind me. Edward and Alice looked sickened.

"Oh, isn't that just cute! Your little Edward is worried about you! You know the Cullen's do have an interesting house, why the glass walls? It makes it so much easier for me to kill them when you don't get my car," He chuckled. "How do you. . ." I trailed off. A knife came flying out of the woods landing at my feet.

"Damn, I was hoping I would at least give you a little cut!" I heard his booming laugh come from the woods. "What the hell! Bella!" Alice and Edward screamed at the same time. "Oh, they are worried about you. Now, you can't see me, try and hit me." Nick challenged. "You should know better then to challenge me Nick, I've never lost." I chuckled darkly before picking up the knife.

"Bella! What are you doing!?" Edward was standing next to me. "You find a good hiding place, Nick. I _will_ hit you." I gave the phone to Alice. "Hold this will you," I took a step forward, weighing the knife in my hands and sighed. What the hell, he really expected me to throw a KA-BAR? What an idiot! I walked back to Alice and grabbed the phone. "Nick, you know I can't throw a KA-BAR! Send my throwing knives, _now_." I said strictly. "Fine, but I wanted to know how good you are with a KA-BAR." He sighed.

"Send my fucking knives, Nick." I sighed and handed the phone back to Alice. "What is all this about knives?" Edward asked panicked. "Alice, where are they going to land?" I asked her calmly. "How did yo-" I cut her off. "Where are they going to land, Alice?" I asked again. "There," She pointed to the spot Edward was standing. "Move Edward," I pushed him out of the way. 3 of my 6 knives came flying out of the woods.

"Not so much force next time Nicky!" I screamed out into the woods. I heard his booming laugh and smiled to myself. I closed my eyes in concentration. "Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked calmly. Alice burst out laughing, what was her problem? "Alice, shush. I need to concentrate." I held up the hand with the knives. "Sorry," She murmured as she continued to giggle. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes.

"Come on, do mamma good," I kissed each knife before throwing them into the woods. I walked back to Alice smiling and took my phone back. "So, did I hit ya?" I asked with a grin on my face. "Yea, twice!" Nick screamed before he cussed. "Where?" I was curious. "Left leg," "Both hit, really?" Cool. "Yea, it hurts like hell." "Sorry, Nicky." I chuckled. "Yea, I can just hear the concern in your perfect voice."

"Well, you did beat me for a year and a half."

"True, you do have a beautiful voice though. I wish I could hear it again, but in moans."

Nick was the first guy I actually had sex with, without being forced that is.

"Don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"It could, I could corner you in an alley." I winced at the memory of James. "Fuck off Nicky."

"I'll only fuck you," What the hell!?

"Keep dreaming,"

"I will. So about the money, how much you need?"

"2."

"You need 2 thousand dollars? You have got to be kidding me!" He screamed.

"Yea, you have my knives, I need new one's, plus, I'm taking Alice on a shopping trip." I winked at Alice and smiled.

She started to jump up and down with excitement.

"Bella, they don't cost that much!" Nick hissed.

"Did you not hear me? I'm taking Alice on a shopping trip! I'll bring Rosalie as well." "You just love spending my money, don't you?" I could see the gleam in his eyes in my head.

No matter how much Nick abused me, no matter what pain we caused each other, he loved to blow his money on me.

"Oh, come on Nick. You know you want to spend money on your Bellzy." I made my voice irresistible.

I could get anything out of Nick with this voice. "How about an extra day, till Sunday please." I needed more time anyways. "I hate you," He said strictly but with an hint of adoration and love in his voice.

"Thank you baby," He loved it when I called him baby.

"Bitch," "Bastard," I said before I hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Scars

Chapter 15

I walked back into the Cullen's house and sat down on there couch with a grin on my face.

"Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Edward screamed at me as soon as he walked into the door.

I sighed, "Fine, where did I leave off."

"You were at the part where Nick took your Porsche and he said you owed him." Alice took a seat at my feet, smiling like a little kid being told a story. "Ok, so after he stole my car and hit me so hard I forgot about it." I started but Alice interrupted. "He hit you!?" Alice screeched in horror. "Alice we covered this, he beat me, end of story." I shrugged and continued.

"While dating Nick I made a few friends, all involved in bad things. People you should never meet, people I would never allow you to meet. Well some I would, but that's beside the point." I paused as my mind was flooded with memories of Flavio and Aria. "So, after Nick and I broke up I spent months not knowing what I was going to do with my life, until Nick started sending people after me, some to kill and others to warn. I got away with my life luckily. The rest of my life played out nicely, Nick stopped sending people and I stopped living in fear. I moved back to Forks, back to the place I fear most." Unthinking I stroked my hand across my scar.

Alice gasped. "You. Got. That. Scar. In. Forks!?" She said each word in a gasp. "Yea, in Port Angeles actually, bad place for me." I shuttered at the memory. "Oh my god," I said in a whisper. "It's ok, so I guess you know everything." I shrugged. Alice started shaking her head. "Nope, why do I see you stealing a car?" "See?" I asked confused. What did she mean see?

"Um, yea, guess it's my turn to explain." She gave me a sheepish smile. "Yep, it is." I gave her my perfect smile. "I'm sort of, physic. I can see the future you know," I nodded. "Well, it's only what people decide, when someone changed there mind the vision changes." She looked at me like I was going to yell.

"That is so cool." My mouth was hanging open, but I was still smiling.

"Really? You think so, because I thought you were going to call me a freak." Alice gave me a triumphant smile. "Why would I do that!?" I got up and gave Alice a hug. "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, what is all this about you stealing a car, a really nice expensive car?" She held me at arm's length. I got up and sat back down on the couch.

I sighed and began to explain. "Well, Nick wanted a new car, a Ferrari 599 GTB to be exact, and if I don't get him his car he's going to hurt you." I gave her a worried glance before staring at Edward. "But, why me?" Alice barely managed to choke out. "Because you're my best friend, well as close to a best friend as anyone would get with me. I secretly scare the shit out of people." I smiled. "I'm so your best friend!" Alice screamed and launched herself at me, kissing my cheek before she hugged me.

"Calm down Alice, there is something I still need to tell you!" I pushed her away laughing. "What what?" She chanted. She went and sat back down on the floor, curling her kneed up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, she was listening to every word.

"Um, he's not just going to hurt you, he is going to give you this," I stroked my scar again. "And everything else that happened to me that night, he'll make you feel the same fear, make you feel the same pain. Only the ending will not end as, happy, as mine. Mine wasn't happy at all, but it would be happier then yours." I felt tears threaten to spill. "Bella, what happened to you?" Edward gasped from the corner of the room.

I chuckled. "I see you two are interested in my not so happy story, I guess there is no way to put this off any longer." I sighed and began another chapter of my life.

"I was 14, my life was still fucked up beyond belief, I was just at a party with 3 of my guy friends, and they left before me. When I finally decided to leave I took a back alley seeing as it was quicker, bad mistake. I was walking into the alley when a man in black appeared behind me. I started walking faster when he stopped me. I was scared out of my mind."

"He trapped me and I couldn't get away. I asked him his name and he said James, he somehow knew my name, I have never met him in my life. I tried to get away; every time I tried he would hurt me. The first time I tried to run, he caught me a slammed my head into the alley wall. I tried many other times; I tried fighting back, he took a knife to my face. He cut from my eye to my ear, slowly and painfully. I held in a scream as best I could."

I touched my scar again and both Edward and Alice gasped. "I tired several things after that, desperate to get away. He ended up ripping off a finger nail at every attempt. At the end I had no finger nails." My voice dropped down into a whisper as I stared at my hands. "In the end James," I paused trying to think of words less disturbing to explain what James did to me. "had his way with me. It was terrible. While laying there I came up with a plan that gave me a slight a chance of getting away. I had to," I looked up at Alice's pale face; I shouldn't be telling her this. "Um, I'm sorry I shouldn't be making you listen to this." I bit my lip.

"No, no. Please continue." Alice urged. I dropped my head only looking at my hands. "I sliced James throat. Well, I thought I did, I hadn't, just made him bleed. I ran away as fast as I could, I heard him behind my and I pushed myself to go faster. After that I blacked out, not coming through for a week. I met Nick a year later when I moved to Arizona, I needed to get away from the memories I had held on to in Forks." I had silent tears streaming down my face when I looked up.

Alice's face was covered in tears and Edward stood, arm outstretched, staring at me in disbelief. "So, now you know," I could barely get the words out of my mouth. I quickly got up from my spot on the couch and ran to Edward. I gripped him into a tight hug as I let the sobs erupt out of me. Edward stroked my hair softly as he swayed me back and forth in his arms. "How's Bella?" I heard Emmett call. I didn't even realize they walked into the room.

"Oh my god. Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Rosalie say as soon as she caught sight of me. I quickly turned to face Alice my sorrow had quickly turned into rage.

Alice was curled up into a ball in Jasper's arms. "Alice, can you see why I have to do this? Do you see why I can't let him get what he wants? I can't let you go through what I went through, I couldn't bare it." I clenched my fists. "Yes," She said as she nodded. "But I'm helping you," She stood up and I could see in her eyes she wasn't kidding. "No," I said strictly. "Yes, and you can't stop me. Plus you need 3 people. One for the Ducati, one for your Jag, and one for the Ferrari." She smiled at me.

"Damn you little pixie," I smiled at her. "I can't let you do that though. I'll find others, people still owe me favors." I thought about Flavio, Aria, and Julie. "No, I'm helping. I call the Ducati." She winked at me. "I didn't know you rode?" I tilted my head slightly. "Yea, love it. And Edward will take you Jag." She smiled at Edward. "Guess I have no choice," He sighed.

"Um, I think you are going to need at least some technical work, I mean the entire security system has to be shut down on most of the surrounding buildings so you can't be seen. Also, there will still be people working at that hour, I don't know if you can pull this off Bella, too many cameras. But Jasper is pretty good with technology." Alice grabbed jasper's hand and let a hopeful smile creep across her face.

"No, I'm not letting anymore of your families be involved, besides I know just the people for that job." I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"Who?" Alice asked. "Old friend, he owes me." My smile grew wider and wider.

I dialed a number I haven't dialed in ages. "Hola Bella." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Hola Flavio. ¿Cómo están las cosas con usted y Aria?" Translated I said, Hi Flavio. How are things with you and Aria? "I didn't know Bella spoke fluent Spanish!" I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett.

"Who cares, it's hot." I heard Emmett mumble. I heard a loud smack followed by a 'Hey!' I chuckled to myself as Flavio answered.

"Bueno. ¿Y tu?"

"Bueno. I need a favor." I bit my lip. I hope his answer wouldn't change.

"Anything Bella, what do you need?" his thick Spanish accent made his words even more exciting and hopeful to me. My grin widened.


	16. Chapter 16

Scars

Chapter 16

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" I squealed into the phone. I met Flavio when I was dating Nick. Flavio was an amazing drug dealer; he made thousands of dollars a week and has never been caught. He met his wife Aria at a strip club; you could say love at first sight. Flavio liked Nick, they helped each other out. When I met Flavio we became fast friends. I was the one who convinced him to marry Aria, best thing he has ever done. He said that if I needed anything I could come to him, for free. Flavio was like my protective older brother.

I heard Flavio chuckle. "Calme abajo Bella."

"Sorry," I muttered grin still plastered onto my face.

"Now, what do you need?" I could tell he was very curious.

"I need my Ducati, Julie's new number. Is it true that she had to change everything to get away from the cops?"

"Sí." Damn, Julie was always getting herself into trouble. "Damn, what she do this time?" I sighed.

"She hacked into the city's system and shut down everything. It was terrible." He sighed. "She needs help," I laughed.

"Is that all you need Bella?" "Um, I'm really hoping I don't need this but, you have any M16's laying around? Or a semi-automatic pistol?" I started biting my thumb nail and raised my eyebrow as I asked.

I saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward looking at me like I was insane. I saw Edward and Alice mouth at the same time, Guns, with shocked expressions. I tipped the phone away from my mouth and spoke to them.

"You still want to be involved in this; I'm putting you at great risk. I'd rather have you not involved. I have friends who will do it and the time in jail if we are caught." "No, I'm still in." Alice gave me a brilliant smile. "Me to," Edward gave me a crooked smile that made my insides melt.

"Bella?" I heard Flavio mumble. "Yea," I turned my back to the gawking family to continue my conversation. "No M16's we do have a semi-automatic pistol though. You want it?" "Hell yea!" I smiled even wider. "Aria has to clean it out first, but other then that everything should be ok." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Perfect, hey can I talk to Aria real quick? I need to talk, Aria Bella stuff."

"Oh, more knifing I see." He chuckled. "Sure,"

"Hola Bella." Aria answered rather cheerfully. "Hola Aria."

Aria and I rarely spoke English, it always confuses Julie and she would go into fits of rage, threatening to hack our computers and cell phones. That always shut us up.

Aria and I were even better friends then Flavio and I. She was the one who taught me everything I needed to know about knifing.

"¿Qué usted necesita Bella?" She asked what I needed.

"El nombre del individuo usted consigue sus knifes de. I' m hacia fuera. Nick tomó los míos y necesito realmente nuevos. Una poca ayuda sería agradable." Roughly translated I asked her the name of the guy she got her knifes from because Nick has mine.

She laughed. "Usted puede tener mina Bella. Compré un nuevo par apagado de Paco. Don' la preocupación de t, mina es todavía excelent." She said I could have hers because she bought new ones off of Paco. He's where still in great shape.

"Gracias aria. Le pagaré, promesa." I thanked her and said I would pay her back.

From the back of the room I heard Julie.

"Damn it! Aria, Bella! Stop talking in Spanish! You know I don't understand one fucking word! I will hack you!" Julie was mad. "Oh, Julie is back is she? I need her help." I told Aria calmly.

"Yea, what with? You know if you're planning something I must be involved." I heard her laughter.

"Tell her 1 grand is in it for her if she helps, and I'm always up to something." I laughed. "True you are." We laughed together. "What the hell are you to bitches laughing about?" I heard Julie scream.

"Put the phone on speaker will you?" I needed to talk to all 3 if possible. "No problem,"

"Hey!" I heard 3 voices say at once. "Hey, ok now. Aria has so nicely given me her knives which I desperately need. Aria I have one more favor to ask of you." I hope she would agree. "Yea, shoot." Aria was cooking, like usual. "Well, as you know I'm stealing a car, this is important. Not just for fun. The place where I'm stealing it from will still have people working, and if I did my research right, 3 guards. You think you can handle that?"

"What? You doubt my talents now? Bella, I'm offended." I heard Flavio chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes," I smiled. "Flavio, I need you to get me a key, for a Ferrari it needs to work, I'm counting on you." "Bella, just high jack it! I know you can!" "I know I can too but still, I don't have time for this." I was talking faster and faster. "And Julie, you have the best job of them all, the trickiest and the most important. Can you handle it?" I asked jokingly. "Spill bitch," Julie hated when I didn't get to the point right away.

I chuckled. "Ok, I need you to tap into the car dealership's security system. You need to shut off all cameras for at least 20 minuets. And the surrounding buildings if possible, and if you don't mind, the lights as well, I need to be almost invisible. I'll pay you!"

"Hell yea I'll help! And no need for pay! I'll do it for free, just like Aria and Flavio."

Julie was always enthusiastic. She loved technology, she was one of the best hackers in the world, and she loved it. She was always up for a challenge, and when one wasn't presented she made one herself. She was gifted. "Thank you!" I squealed. "No problem!" 3 voices chanted at once. "See ya whore!" I called into the phone. "Bye bitch." Julie replied.

That was our thing, I would call her a whore and she would call me a bitch. We never meant any harm by it, but it was always fun. I hung up on them and turned back the gawking Cullen's and Hale's.

Alice started to giggle. "You sound like a spy Bella!" I let out a light laugh. "I guess I do, Alice I'm really not comfortable with you and Edward coming with." "Too damn bad! I'm coming with and so is Edward." Alice started so skip around Edward and I. "Go where, do what!?" Jasper screamed. "Steal a car." Alice said still skipping. "You're what!?" Jasper grabbed Alice's arm mid skip. "Stealing a car with Bella, I wasn't going to let her go alone. I had to go with!" She shook off his arm and began to skip.

"Edward, will you take me back to the school? I need to get my car and get home before Charlie. I don't need him seeing 2 grand in an envelope." I snickered as Charlie's face popped into my head. "Yea, sure." He grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. He held open my door for me; I slid in and shut the door before he could. He started his car and pulled out slowly. "So, you really want to help me with an incredibly illegal plan that could get you killed and thrown in jail for a long time?" I lifted one eyebrow.

"Killed?" His voice shot up 2 octaves. I laughed.

"Yea, it's why I didn't want any of you to help, but there is no denying Alice is there?" I sighed.

"Nope, when she has her mind set on something she won't change it." He shrugged. "I can't let you do this, I will tie Alice to a tree if I have to." I came up with a plan in my head. Just in case. "Alice saw no danger, so we will be fine." He turned his head and smiled at me. "Sure," I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

What is with these Cullen's? They are always so happy! It sickens me, but in a strange way, makes me happier. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Here you go." He smiled at me as he parked his car next to mine. "Thanks Cullen." I smiled my perfect and climbed out of the car.

"Fuck you Nick; I can't believe you dented my car!" I mumbled to myself. I climbed into my car and drove out of the school parking lot. When I looked out my mirror and saw Cullen following me. "What the hell."

I raced home, wanting to beat Charlie. When I got there I parked on the other side of the street like usual, Edward parked right behind me. I got out of my car, slamming the door and sprinting for the front door. Edward walked casually behind me.

I had trouble with the lock. My fingers where shaking with, anxiety, fear, excitement, and worry.

"Bella, calm down, breath," He was chuckling behind me. I threw him a glare before I pushed the door open and ran up to my room.

"Why are you going to your room?" He was following closely as I ran up the stairs. I was at the top step and rounding the corner to my room when I spoke again. "He always leaves presents in my room." I put up air quotes as I said presents. When I got to my room I pushed my door open and broke out into a fit of laughter at what I saw.

"Hey Bella," 3 voices said at once.


	17. Chapter 17

Scars

Chapter 17

Julie, Aria, and Flavio sat under my window fanning themselves with wads of cash.

"Ah, I've missed you guys!" I walked over to them and pulled each up before I gave them a hug. "So, Bella, what's with the cash? There got to be at least a grand in here." Julie fanned herself again. "Two actually, and hand it over. I'm taking Alice and Rosalie out shopping." I grinned at Julie. "Who?"

"Alice and Rosalie, the sisters of Edward," I gestured to Edward with my thumb. "From what I can tell, Alice loves shopping. And Rosalie would love to go with to." "Oh, so don't bring Julz, yea. I thought you where my friend." She put her hand under her neck and pretended to be appalled.

"I didn't know you where coming so early! You can come with, you to Aria." I turned to look at Aria who had a playful grin on her face. "Take 10 steps back and close your eyes," She smiled wider and I did as I was told. "Aria, don't." It was Flavio who spoke.

"Hey, I need to see where she is at! I taught her the basics; I want to see how far she got on her own." I could picture her face in my mind as she said that. I knew what Aria meant and I relaxed in concentration.

A second later I heard the silent _woosh_ of a knife flying at me, I tilted my head to the right and the knife hit the wall an inch away from my head. I slowly opened my eyes to look at a beaming Aria.

"Bella muy bueno." Aria nodded in approval.

"Gracias aria. Así pues, usted trae los cuchillos." Roughly translated I asked her if she brought the knives.

Flavio was the one who answered. "Sí, ella hizo. También tengo su llave. Julia trabajará en el sistema de seguridad de su computadora." He told me that Aria brought the knives and he had my key. He also said Julie would be working from her computer.

When we started talking Spanish it was hard to stop.

"Um, Bella? Can you please speak in English; I really want to know what is going on." Edward was leaning awkwardly against my door frame.

"Thank you! God, they never listen to me!" Julie let out a sigh.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Oh, guys. This is Edward." I went to stand next to Edward.

"Lindo, are you two dating?" Aria raised her eyebrow.

"No!" Edward and I shouted together.

"Sorry, sorry. Just thought," Aria trailed off before she looked at me with an evil smile on her face. "Bella, do you like him?"

"No," I said a little quieter.

"Liar," Flavio whispered.

"Shush," I threw him an irritated look.

"Oh, Bella, a note was with your cash." Julie walked over to me and handed it to me with a wink. "It's from Nick."

I started to laugh. I was getting a lot of notes lately. I looked at the note with a groan.

"What?" Edward sounded worried.

"Nick is making me pick up for him!" I threw my head back and stomped my feet like a 5 year old.

Flavio laughed. "Want me to do it? I have no problem with it." "No, no. Its ok, I'm looking forward to seeing Alexis again anyway." "Alexis? Who the hell is Alexis?" 4 voices said at once.

I turned to speak to Edward only. "Alexis is a hooker," I laughed as Edwards eyes almost popped out of his head. "But, she is the nicest girl you would ever meet, a great fighter, and a drug dealer."

I smiled as his eyes didn't get any smaller.

"She's a what?!" He took a step back.

"Hooker, don't worry, she won't try to seduce you." I laughed and turned to face Aria, Julie, and Flavio who where all huddled together. "Oh god," What where they planning?

They slowly turned, all 3 of them with grins on there faces. I stepped back and leaned against Edward who gladly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella," Flavio began. "We think that you need," Aria picked up where he left off. "A makeover!" Julie squealed and started to jump and down in excitement..

"What!?" I felt Edwards arms tighten around me. "Yea, you are stealing a car and we should change your appearance because we don't want you getting caught." Julie smiled. "No, no way in fucking hell." I pushed myself further into Edward's chest. "Yes, and you can't stop us. We won't make it too major, just a little thing here and there." Aria winked at me.

"No, I will let you help me get ready and no more. No major makeover." I glared at Flavio who was standing in the corner with a smirk on his face. Flavio never got into these things, knowing how they would end. One time Julie and Aria tried to give me a makeover it ended in Julie hacking into my computer and deleting all my files and Aria and I getting into a knife fight.

I chuckled as the memory came to me.

"_Bring it bitch, you are not going to win." Aria was in a crouch facing me with a KA-BAR in her hand._

_I snorted, "I think I am," I slid down into a crouch also I had Aria's old KA-BAR; she hated to throw things away so she sharpened it and gave it to me._

_We where making a slow circle not showing the other our back._

_Julie was in the background on her laptop._ "_All your files are going to be gone," Julie was typing furiously._ _Aria threw her knife at me and I dogged it, throwing my own at her._ _Aria rolled one way and I the other grabbing a knife and holding one to each others throat._

"_Ha! Bitch your files gone!" Julie was laughing hysterically in the corner._

"_Tráigalo." Aria murmured to me I hated it when she said Bring It._ _We looked at each other for another 30 seconds turning our head to look at Julie who was looking at us with the same expression._ _A few seconds later we broke out into a fit of laughter, rolling on the ground and holding our sides as we laughed._ _Flavio stood in the doorway watching us the whole time, chuckling quietly to himself._

"What you laughing about?" Flavio had the same smile on his face. "Thinking about the last time you guys tried to give me a makeover." "Oh, yea, that's why I hid your knifes at where I'm staying and why Julie's computer is hidden." Aria smiled as Julie sank down onto my bed muttering unintelligibly to herself. The only words I could understand where; Fuck, computer, Aria, Bella, and bitch. "Nice thinking." I winked at Aria and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Bella, could you please tell me what is going to be my part in all this?" Edward asked shyly. "Oh, we can answer that downstairs. Bella your room is small." Julie rolled her eyes before skipping past me and down the stairs. I followed her with my hand still around Edwards. Flavio and Aria ran past me, I instantly knew there plan. "You better not!" I shouted and ran down the stairs, looking at 3 people sitting in chairs and only 1 empty one.

"Oh no, Bella!" Aria pretended to be worried. "There is only 1 chair left!" She gestured to the empty chair. "Then get your fat ass up and sit somewhere else." "I'm afraid I can't do that." She tilted her head to the side, lifted her shoulders and then letting them drop with a fake expression of concern on her face.

I stuck my tongue out at her, all 4 chuckled.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Julie piped up. "You could sit on Edwards lap!" She started to clap.

"I don't think Edwa-" I started but Edward interrupted me.

"I don't mind." I looked up at him and he was grinning. Before I could protest he pulled me onto his lap in the empty chair. I let out a frustrated _humph _but relaxed into Edwards arms shortly after.

We spent an hour discussing our plan to get in and out unseen. We told Edward what his and Alice's part in this was. They would get the cars and leave. Half way through our discussion Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled in contentment. Julie and Aria winked at me and I stuck my tongue at them again.

"Oh shit! Charlie!" I exclaimed. "Oh yea, well we better get going." Flavio stood up and started for the door, Aria and Julie followed. "Hold up bitches," I stood up and stood in front of the door. "What?" Aria hated it when I got in her way. "Give me my money." I held out my hand and waved them forward.

"How the hell do you do that!?" Julie and Aria reached into there shirts and pulled out giant wads of cash.

"Thank you," I counted out 2 grand before I moved out of the way so they could leave. "Meet you here tomorrow at 6?" Aria was obsessed with being on time. "Yep, now get your asses out my house before Charlie gets home." I kicked Aria as she left. I closed the door on them and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I turned my head to look at him and saw how close he was, a light blush swept over my face and vanished quickly. Seeing his lips so close to mine made me suddenly nervous. His warm breath on my neck made me melt. Suddenly everywhere he touched me sent a comforting electric current throughout my body.

"Bella," He whispered against my hair. "Yes," My words where coming out in small gasps. What was wrong with me!? "May I do something?" He spun me around so his hands where resting on my lower back and I was facing him. Worried my words where going to fail me I just nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Scars

Chapter 18

Slowly Edward bent his head toward mine. My breathing was turning into shallow gasps as his lips got closer and closer to mine. Very gently Edward placed his lips onto mine; he pulled away slowly and smiled at me. Without thinking I raised up onto my tipie toes placing my lips to his. Our lips stayed locked for another 30 seconds before his hand slowly climbed up my back and rested at my neck. My hands started to tangle in his hair as I pulled him closer. Our simple kiss turned into one of passion.

Before I knew it I was in the air with both my legs locked around his waist. Edward removed his lips from mine and slowly started kissing down my jaw and neck; I threw my head back to give him better access.

From outside I heard hoots and wolf whistles. I turned my head to see Aria and Julie peeking through the window. Edward quickly dropped me and a slow blush crept over my face.

"Liar!" Aria shouted. I glared at her and Aria and Julie ran away, a few seconds later I could hear a car speeding down the rode. I turned to look at Edward who had a grin on his face. "Sorry about that," I muttered. "It's ok, love." He smiled at me and I quickly looked at the ground to hide my blush. "But I really have to go. I need to be home in time for dinner." He bent his head down and softly placed his lips to my forehead before gently placing them to my lips. "Fine," I was pouting.

He laughed at my pout and walked out the door, I heard his car slowly pull away. I started running through the house to clean up and get dinner ready for Charlie. A few seconds after I finished making dinner Charlie walked in the door. "Hey kid," He hung up his jacket and gun. "What's for dinner? Smells good," He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Pasta," I gave him my perfect smile and sat down opposite of him after I handed him his plate. "Aren't you eating?" He had a mouthful of pasta in him mouth. "Nope, I ate at the Cullen's." I smiled at the kiss I shared with Edward. "Oh, ok." He kept eating.

I waited till he was almost done before I spoke again. "Hey dad?" I hope he says yes, this was crucial to our plan. I needed an alibi if I was going to get this car. I needed Charlie to believe that Alice and I were out shopping on Saturday. "Yea," He looked up at me with suspicion. "Um, on Saturday can Alice and I go shopping in Olympia? Alice has been asking me for a long time and I really want to go." I put on my begging face and prayed he would fall for it. "Yea sure," He shrugged. "Thank you!" I got up and hugged him.

Charlie went to the couch to watch a game as I ran up the stairs. "Going to bed so early?" "Yea, I had a long day." I shrugged and ran into my room. I decided I wanted to shock all the Cullen's and Hale's when I went to school the next day. I fell onto my bed ignoring the pain in my head and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes sun was shining onto me, warming my body.

I still had an hour before my alarm went off and then another hour and a half before I left the house.

I got out of my bed and climbed into a cold shower. I took a quick shower and walked back to my room wrapped in a towel. "I hope I still have it," I muttered to myself.

I was going to shock the Cullen's and Hale's. I never wore bright colors unless I was exceptionally happy. I used to wear them everyday when I was with Nick, until he started beating me, then I went back to wearing all black. I was in a good mood and the Cullen's and Hale's made me happy. I promised to myself after I get this car I was going to turn my life around. I smiled to myself and pulled my closet doors open. "Yes!" I sang out in relief and pulled out my outfit. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a tight White burnout Angel Wings T, with a pair of light jeans. All the Cullen's and Hale's saw me wearing was a loose black T, and black jeans or black camo pants. I put on my black flats and let my hair fall in thick waves down my back. By the time I got done getting ready and I ate I still had a half hour before I had to leave.

Charlie came down the stairs and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he looked at me.

"Wow, Bella, you look," He paused to think of the word. I was expecting something like, beautiful, different, stuff like that, but I was shocked at the word that came out of Charlie's mouth, mainly because it's true. "Happy," He smiled and sat down. "Oh, thanks." I gave him a smile. "Hey can I leave early?" I was almost bouncing in my seat. "Yea sure," He smiled as I ran out the door and to my car.

I got to school with 10 minuets to spare, I was so giddy I felt like screaming and jumping around.

The Cullen's and Hale's are making me weird! When everyone else started to arrive I jumped out of my car and almost was bouncing to my class. People where staring at me, probably due to my change in clothing. My classes went by with me bouncing in my seat and teachers telling me to calm down.

When lunch came I waited for all the Cullen's and Hale's to go in a sit down before I went in.

On my way Jessica stopped me. "You wannabe, bitch! Why the hell are you like being me?" She yelled at me. I grinned at her before I responded. "If I was trying to be you I would be out sleeping with every guy I saw and obsessing over lip gloss, so I'm not trying to be you. I'm being entirely Bella Swan." "But you are like, Goth and stuff." "Yea, um, no." I almost skipped away.

When I walked into the cafeteria Alice squealed and started jumping up and down, Rosalie gasped and grinned, Emmett just stared, Jasper smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the jumping Alice, and Edward just stared and smiled. "Hey!" I said as I approached the table.

"Hey, Bella! You look amazing! I can't wait to go shopping tonight!" Alice was still bouncing in her seat.

"I can't wait either!" Rosalie said to me. "I can, but I thought you would like to go." I smiled at them and took my spot next to Edward who was still staring at me and smiling. "Plus, I have to pick a shipment up for Nick. It won't take long."

"Hey, who is this Aria and Julie I see with us?" Alice rose on eyebrow. "Old friends, they are really sweet, they won't be a problem. Alice, Julie will be the best shopping buddy you will ever have." I winked and smiled. "I don't know about that, Rosalie is amazing." "Well Julie will be just as good." "Ok," Alice turned to talk to Jasper. "Jazz, you, Edward, and Emmett are coming with to help Bella pick up." She smiled at me. "No, Alice, it's ok." "No, you didn't see how much he is making you pick up. It's a _lot_!" She rolled her eyes.

"So Jazz, will you help?" She leaned in closer to her. "Anything for you," He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. "Oh, Rose. We need to buy all the supplies! The party is on Sunday and its Thursday!" Alice had panic and excitement in her eyes. "What supplies?" I raised one eyebrow. "What are you wearing to my party on Sunday?" Alice looked at me with a grin. "I was thinking of making my own dress," I winked at her she obviously saw this. "Your dress!?" Rosalie and Alice almost screamed at once.

"Um, yes. I thought of it a few minuets after you told me about it," I was really confused.

"Oh, well," Alice looked confused. "Damn it! Fine, I'll make my own." Rosalie was slouching in her chair. I laughed; Alice must have thought Rosalie was making my dress. "Your dress is beautiful by the way," Alice was jumping in her seat again. "Oh, that's not my final I'm still working on it, I need to start sewing." I smiled and started re-planning my dress in my head, when I finally got it Alice gasped.

"Oh, my, god! Bella, that's amazing!" Alice was jumping even more. "Can you actually make something like that!?" "Yea, easy," I chuckled. "So I'm going with Bella?" Emmett asked with a grin. "Yea I guess you are. You get to meet Alexis, Julie, Flavio, and Aria. They are the coolest." I grinned even larger at the image of Emmett meeting Julie. "Cool," Emmett looked deep on thought.

Lunch ended and Edward and I walked to our next class hand in hand.

We didn't talk much seeing as a movie was playing and the teacher had taken a seat next to our table.

When class ended I walked to gym with Edward, he dropped me off at the locker room and quickly went to his.

When I got to the gym I talked to the coach and lied my way out of playing, I got to spend the whole class sitting on the bleachers watching every other kid getting hit with dodge balls.

When gym ended I walked to my car.

Alice caught me by the arm.

"Meet you at your house at 6?" "Yea," I got in my car and waved to Alice. I drove home and when I got there I couldn't wait till 6. I spent my time cleaning the already spotless house. At 6 a knock sounded at the door, I jumped up off the floor and ran to the door. Not at all surprised to see Aria, Julie, and Flavio, right behind them the Cullen's and Hale's where getting out of Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Bella," Julie was wearing what she always wore. Julie is what most guys call a hot nerd. She was wearing a bleached mini jean skirt with strings hanging off the edges, a white belly shirt that said _cutie_, and white stilettos. Julie was wearing her glasses, honestly they improved her looks, they where skinny and black but the fit her face. Julie's thick blonde hair was up in a messy bun, like always she was chewing gum.

"Hey Julz," I smiled at her. "Like your new look," She smiled at me. "Thanks, hey Aria,"

Aria was wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans, with a white and red stripped V-neck T-shirt, she had a pair of black stilettos on. Her hair was down.

"Hey Bells," She winked at me. The Cullen's and Hale's walked up behind them and greeted me with a loud. Hey Bella! "Hey guys, um, let's get going. Hold on I need to write a note to Charlie," I left the door open and quickly ran to the kitchen to write Charlie a note.

_Went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, be back later._

_~ Bella_

I quickly ran upstairs grabbed the 2 grand and shoved it into a small bag; I threw it over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. I came back to the door to find Emmett staring at Julie and Rosalie glaring at Emmett.

"I'll be ridding with Julz, and Aria, I'll meet you there." "We'll follow you," Julie told Emmett.

"O-k." Emmett stuttered. I laughed at it; Julie loved to play with men.

"Julie cut it out! Don't make me break your computer!" I threatened. "I'm sorry, it's just so fun! Did you see his face!?" Julie was laughing by this point. Aria glared at Julie and kicked her.

"Sorry Rosalie, Julie's a flirt," She smiled her most loving smile at Rosalie and Rosalie smiled back.

"It's ok." Rosalie glared at Emmett before smiling back at Aria.

"Let's go," Aria grabbed my arm and towed me to her convertible. "Ugh, I've missed this car!" I sighed as I climbed into the back seat with Julie. "Can I make you wear heels?" Julie randomly said. "What?" I turned my body to talk to her as we started to drive down the road. "Yea, you always wear heels when you steal cars! Please," Julie had her hands clasped together and had her puppy dog eyes on.

"No I don't!" I almost screamed. "Actually, Bella, you do. You have stolen 15 cars and every time you had on a pair of heels." Flavio corrected me.

"Yea, but those heels are long gone!" I was complaining again. "Please," Julie said really quietly.

"Ah! Fine!" I threw my hands up and smiled her. "Thank you!" Julie threw her arms around me and Aria laughed in the front seat.

We spent the rest of the car ride talking about the type of shoe they would get me.

In the end I gave Julie 150 dollars and told her to choose for me, she squealed and hugged me again.

"Here we are," Flavio and I sighed.

We all got out of the car and met up with the Cullen's who parked a few spaces away from us.

"Oh, Julie, buy me 2 pairs. The second pair needs to be red," I handed her another 150 dollars and walked up to Alice and Rosalie.

"Go crazy," I handed them each 600 dollars. I had 500 dollars left.

"Oh, my god! Bella we love you!" Alice and Rosalie said at once. I chuckled, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Aria, and Flavio come on." All 5 followed. Edward came up and grabbed my arm as Aria stood on my other side with our arms locked.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Alexis!" Aria squealed. "Me too!" Aria and I where almost jumping as we walked down the street. Edward stayed quiet at my side, Emmett and Jasper where murmuring about Julie and 3 somes. "Cut it out you two! It aint gunna happen!" Aria and I shouted at Jasper and Emmett. "Sorry," Emmett murmured.

Soon later Jasper and Emmett started to talk about 3 somes but this time instead of Julie, with me.

"Stop it!" Edward shouted. "Hombres, pensando siempre en sexo." Aria murmured. "Tan verdad." I shook my head. "Hey, not all men think about sex 24/7! You can't say that!" Flavio said with a laugh.

"Fine, but they do!" I jerked my hand back and pointed to Jasper and Emmett with my thumb.

"Sorry, Bella, but you look hot!" Emmett winked at me and Jasper smiled.

"Gracias, ninguna tres sumas sin embargo." I gave him a small smile. "What?" Emmett asked.

"She said thanks, but no three some nevertheless." Aria grinned at Jasper. "Oh," Emmett sighed.

As we walked I saw a girl standing at the street corner, she had on a black tube top, and a leather mini skirt, with black stilettos with black ribbon that crawled and wrapped all the way up to her knees.

I let out a loud wolf whistle and she turned to look at me. "Alexis!" I screamed. "Bella!" She screamed back. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" I held her out at arms length and smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Scars

Chapter 19

"Oh my god! Hey girl!" Alexis said. Alexis was a hooker yes, but she was also a drug dealer, and amazing fighter, and very sweet. I was happy to see her, but I wanted to get away as son as possible. We still had a lot of planning to do. "Hey, sorry but I can't stay and chat, I need to get Nick's shipment and then leave," I gave her an expression that screamed sorry.

"It's ok, just come back and talk later." I saw her wink but I knew it wasn't at me. I turned around to see Emmett staring at Alexis with his jaw open, I looked at his face for another minuet before I broke out into hysterics. "What's so funny?" Edward asked with a chuckle. "Em, Em, Emmett's face!" I pointed to Emmett while I laughed. Aria, Edward, and Jasper turned to look at him before they broke out into laugher. I turned around to look at Alexis who was chuckling quietly. I had a tear running down my face I was laughing so hard. This hasn't happened in 8 years.

"So, the shipment?" I asked, breathless from laughing. "Around the corner," She pointed to the corner.

"How much did he get?" "Like 10 pounds," My mouth dropped. "What! First off, he doesn't have that kind of money! And second, I could have carried that by myself!" "Honey, you know Nick," She pulled me in close to whisper in my ear, "When you round the corner, have your knife out. Bring Aria, it wont be deadly, but u may get cut," She pushed me away. Alexis had a playful smile but concern in her eyes.

I nodded.

"Aria, please come with me, Emmett, Edward, Flavio, and Jasper, wait till I get you." "Bella, don't you need out help to lift?" Edward asked taking a step forward. "You think I cant lift 10 pounds?" I asked sarcastically. "Nope," Edward said lightly. I gave him a sarcastic laugh before I flicked him off. "Ouch," He said lightly with a playful smile. "Come on Aria," I grabbed arias arm and pulled her down the street, when I was about 10 feet away from the alley I pulled out my knife, I looked at Aria, she had hears out to.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Aria had a huge grin playing on her face. "I know!" I had just as big of a grin. We walked into the alley to find nothing, absolutely nothing. "What the hell!?" I screamed.

I started stomping my feet as I left the alley, I glared at Alexis who was laughing hysterically. "What the hell Alexis!" I screamed. "Sorry! Couldn't resist! Other alley!" She pointed to one that was one over but about 45 feet away. I flicked her off before I stomped to the other alley. Pissed as I was when I rounded the corner I was suddenly excited, as was Aria.

"Ready," A voice said from the back of the alley, "Hey, Jacob! Nessie," I nodded to both figures. "Who are they?" 5 other figures I have never seen before stood next to them. "This is, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry," Renesmee pointed to each person with her KA-BAR. "Hey guys, ready to have some fun?" I smiled at them. "Hell yea!" Seth said, grinning back at me. "Hold up," Jacob raised both hands.

"Nick wanted us to see how good you are, and to deliver your bike." He smiled. "I already have one and it's been with Aria for the past year," I gave him a weird look. "I know," Jacob shrugged. "he bought you a new one." Jacob winked at me.

"Let's get this show in the road!" Aria screamed as she went down into a couch. I did the same and so did, Jacob, Nessie, and the other 5. Before I could blink Nessie was running at full speed toward me.

I dodged her attack, grabbing her arm and swinging her around and slamming her into the alley wall, I knew this would get a reaction out of Jacob. Jacobs face went from pained to furious he threw himself at me. I couldn't dodge him, he was too big.

He slammed into me knocking me to the ground, when I looked up at him Aria was on his back holding a knife to his throat.

"Drop it," She murmured.

I saw Quil coming and jumped up onto my feet running to stand in front of Aria. I tripped Quil and took his knife, he cussed and I kicked him in his gut. Leah was resting on the wall silently with her arms crossed loosly across her chest, she looked bored. Embry and Seth stood in front of me, knifes out, grins on there face's.

I turned my head quickly to see Aria tying Jacob up with her sweater.

"Aria, Nessie," Aria kicked Jacob in the face and turned to Nessie who had her back to the wall.

I turned back to the grinning boys. I rolled my eyes and threw one knife, hitting Embry in the arm; he cussed and pulled the knife out. I knew he gave up and turned my attention to Seth. He threw himself at me; I dodged his attack and jumped on his back.

I slammed my elbow down onto his shoulder I heard a crack and his scream of pain. I jumped off his back and stood in front of him, I kicked him in the face knocking him out. I grinned to myself and walked over to Embry.

"Oh, come on! I gave up!" Embry looked at me with disbelief. "Blame Nick, he _did_ say to show him what I got," I shrugged. "I'll be nice, pretend to be knocked out," I winked at him and he nodded. I kicked him in the face. "Ow!" He said rubbing his face as he fell to the ground. "I never said I was going to fake kick you," I smiled and turned to look at Aria, Aria and Nessie were staring each other down.

Aria ran toward Nessie, using Nessie as her personal kick board, flipping over her and landing gracefully.

She ran toward me and we both crouched down facing Nessie. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm; I turned to see Leah had made a successful gash in my right arm. "Nice," I commented as I faced Leah. "Thanks," She smiled at me. "Look, I don't want to die of blood loss, can we continue this another time?" I got out of my crouch and looked at my gash. "Gladly," Leah smiled at me and came to look at it. "Not bad, it will heal in a week," She smiled at me.

When I took a better look it was only a scratch. "Good, I can't have another scar," I rolled my eyes. "Hey, can you please untie me!" Jacob screamed from the ground. I turned to see him rolling on the ground.

Aria laughed and her and Nessie walked over to him and untied him, he sprung to his feet quickly and glared at Aria. Aria and I stood side by side as Leah, Jacob, and Nessie stood in front of us.

"So, where's my bike?" I was jumping up and down with my hands clasped together.

"Over here," Jacob started to walk out of the alley and to a near but parking lot.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett where only 30 feet away. I ran up to Edward and grabbed his hand,

"Bella, you're bleeding," He sounded shocked and appalled. "It's nothing, now come see my present!" I pulled him up next to where Aria and Jacob where walking. "What present," He asked pulling me closer to his side. "Honestly, I hate presents, more then anything, that's probably why he made Jake come." I winked at Jake and he snorted. "Bella never shows the right emotion, unless it's something like this." He came to a stop. He had stopped at a sheet draped over something, it was odd shaped. What was it!?

I gripped Edward's hand more tightly. "Bella, I give you, you're present." He ripped off the sheet.

Under the sheet was a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R with _Slice _side into the side in fancy letters.

I screamed and started jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh, my god!" Aria squealed.

"What is that?" Edward sounded worried and excited. I was still jumping when I answered. "A Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R!" "What's with the Slice?" Jasper asked from behind me. "Nickname," Was all I said. "Keys, keys keys!" I squealed. "Here," Jake threw a pair of bright silver keys at me.

I caught them and hugged Edward. "I must ride!" I said as I stared at the bike.

"Nope," Edward said calmly. "What," I hissed as I turned to look at him.

"After we are done shopping," He winked at me and I hugged him again. "Fine, Aria, race?" I gave her a hopeful look. "What? You doubt me now?" She grinned at me.

"I'm gunna kick your ass!"

"In your dreams! Julie tuned the car herself, top speed, 210."

I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's jaws drop.

"Keep in mind I taught Julie everything she knows, which means I know 10 times more! Mine goes 200 on a dry tank. You are going to die!"

I could see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, Flavio, and Leah's eyes pop.

"Damn! You are still going to loose," She winked at me.

"Nope, let's get back to Alice, I need to tell Julie!" I started to walk; Edward was soon at my side.

"Can it really go 200 on an empty tank?" He murmured in my ear. "Yep," I think I was skipping.

As soon as I saw Julie, Alice, and Rosalie I started at them in a sprint.

Julie caught me by the arms and stopped me. "What's your problem?" She asked with a grin.

"Ninja!" I screamed. "What?" "I got a ninja! A black ninja!" I was jumping again.

"No," She gasped with a smile on her face. "Yes! I'm racing Aria, you, and Flavio when we leave!" I was still jumping, Julie was jumping with me by now.

"What's a ninja?" Alice and Rosalie asked at the same time.

"Best motorcycle ever!" I squealed turning to grin at her. "No way!" Alice gasped.

I forgot Alice liked bikes. "I'm giving you my old Ducati! You will love it! You like speed?" I asked mid-jump. "Hell yea!" Alice said with extra enthusiasm.

"Then let me tweak it! I'm going to up the speed and change some other things! I will add a few things you will really like!" I stopped jumping, I was out of breath. "Like," Alice waved her hand, making small circles and moving it toward me. "Not telling! Can you ride high speed, please say yes." I pulled my bottom lip's right corner down as I bit down on my bottom lipnwhile raising my left eyebrow. "Yea, easy," She smiled.

"Good, because you need to drive my ninja back, and this is important you can't ruin it!"

"Ok!" Alice skipped to Jaspers side and took his hand. I walked back to stand with Edward, he grabbed my hand and I took his with a smile. "Bella, I bought you shoes!" Julie chanted. Rosalie was next to her with a grin on her face. "The bike shoes first," Julie reached into a bag and pulled out a box. "They may be a little small," Rosalie cautioned. "Return them if they are," Well duh,

Julie pulled out a pair of knee high black leather boots with what looked like 4 inch heals. "Damn," I said breathlessly. "Try them on!" Alice squeaked. "Ok,"

I laughed as I looked at them. I rolled up my jeans to my knee, the boot stopped just under my knee.

"How high?" I wondered as I stood up and was towering over Alice. "5 inches," Alice said lightly.

"Riding will be fun," I dragged out the 'u' in fun. "Bella you can't possibly be thinking of riding in those," Edward pointed to the boot I had on and gave me a pained expression.

"Are you kidding me?! Bella is so ridding in those!" Julie snapped at Edward.

"I don't like the idea of you ridding in those Bella," Edward glared at Julie before softening his expression and looking at me. I laughed as Julie stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Believe me, no matter what I say Julie will make me wear these heels. Don't worry I wont fall." I winked at him as I slipped on the other boot and stood up. "I think you will need some practice with those," Flavio was obviously teasing.

"Race," Aria gave me a look. It's on.

"You're on," I loved challenging Aria. I started to walk back to my ninja; Edward was soon at my side.

"We can't risk you falling now can we?" He whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond he swept me up into his arms. I started to protest but he silenced me with a short kiss, I stopped talking and enjoyed my time in his arms. I heard Alice squeal behind me. When Edward got to my ninja he set me down with a kiss on the forehead.

I squealed at the sight of my ninja.

"This," I paused and looked up at Edward who was smiling. "will be fun."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys Jake had given me, along with the keys I pulled out my phone.

I dialed Arias number and she picked up on the first ring.

"How much?" She asked with obvious excitement in her voice.

"500," I grinned at Edward who looked confused.

"Deal," I pressed the _End_ button and climbed onto my ninja. I revved the engine a few times to test it out and let it warm up. I decided to give Aria a head start. I let Edward run back and get into his Volvo, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I waved my hand and Aria jumped into the front seat of her convertible, grinned at me, and started to speed off. I smiled to myself as I started my bike and sped up to them going 150 miles per hour.


	20. Chapter 20

Scars

Chapter 20

I quickly passed Edward, waving as I went. I picked up speed and was now next to Aria. "You can do better then that!" I shouted over the roar of my bike and her car. "You know I can!" She shouted back.

Julie was in the back seat filling her nails as Flavio was in the front seat watching the scenery go by much to fast.

They where both bored and we all knew only Aria and I where having fun. I was laughing as Aria and I raced down the roads. Nothing felt better then being on a bike. When we drove past the only gas station entering Forks I gasped. Charlie. He was there in that stupid fucking gas station! He saw us and took off right away.

"Aria! Go past Forks! It's my dad!" I screamed at Aria. "Got it!" She screamed back. Well, this was shitty luck! I glanced back and saw Edward slow down, he knew about my father. I couldn't stop. Not only because Charlie would catch me speeding at almost triple the speed limit, but because he strongly apposed of motorcycles. I would be dead.

Aria and I decided to leave Forks to get away, Julie could stash my bike and Aria would come back and forth with a new car. Stupid shitty gas station. Charlie was going as fast as his car would handle and he was still far behind us. I noticed Aria was slowing down.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I shouted to her. "I don't know! I think I blew the engine!" Aria shouted back. I saw Julie looked chuck her nail file out of the car and jump into to front seat. What the fuck was she doing? When I saw Julie pop the hood of the car while traveling at very high speeds I knew what she was doing. Shit. "Aria take the wheel! Bells, tell us where to go. And I swear to god if you make me fall I will gladly fuck you up!" Julie shouted to everyone.

I nodded and pulled up beside them, Julie crawled out to the hood of the car. She was standing on the edge of the car as she leaned over the engine. She was still in her heels and had tired her hair back. I would be so much better for that job, but I had terrible balance.

"Keep going straight! The turn will be in about 10 minuets! Julz, you better be done by then!" I shouted to all of them. Flavio looked slightly nervous but kept himself composed. I took the chance of looking back and saw that Charlie was gaining on us, because of Aria's decreased speed I had to slow too. So Charlie was getting closer.

"Aria, you need to slow down! I can't get to anything!" Julie shouted.

"There was a secluded road back there, it you come to a sudden stop. IN THE OTHER LANE, and turn around, we can be safe from Charlie." I shouted. "Kay!" Aria shouted back. I saw Julie brace herself on the hood of the car and dig her heels down.

I swerved into the other lane, praying the no traffic was coming. To my relief, none was. Aria followed shortly after and slammed on the breaks just as I did. Charlie flew past us and came to a stop not far behind us. I spun my bike around quickly and Aria followed, Julie was hanging on for dear life as we upped our speed.

"Aria, take a left in about a minuet! I'll keep Charlie busy!" I shouted. All Aria did was nod as she watched the road carefully. We came to the turn and Aria spun down it, I prayed this would work. Charlie wasn't far behind us; as soon as Aria was out of sight I came to a sudden stop, making Charlie think he had caught me. He stopped and got out of his car walking to me. As soon as he was about 10 feet behind me I shot off. I looked back to see Charlie following me. Good it worked.

I knew Charlie wasn't going to stop chasing me and that if I gave it a little time Aria, Julie, and Flavio would be gone. Julie wasn't as good as me with cars but she was good enough. I heard my phone ring, (though I don't really know how. Seeing as the engine of my bike was extremely loud,) and picked it up to answered, well shouted.

"Yea!?" I shouted.

"Where gone and heading to our hotel, we have a new car to use and you can head back. Go to the area you sent us, there is a path you can take that only you can fit. Follow if for a while and you should be clear, Julie will be waiting on your old Ducati, she'll show you the way to us." Flavio said calmly.

Instead of answering I threw my phone to the side, out of my peripheral vision I could see it shattering and knew I would have to buy a new phone. Great.

I spun around quickly and zoomed down the road. Charlie was close behind me and gaining. I pushed my bike further. Police chases where always fun to watch, never fun to be in. Especially because the cop that is following you is your dad.

In no time I was at the clearing I sent Aria. I knew it was going to be difficult getting away from Charlie, but it was worth a shot. I sighed heavily as I turned the corner to the clearing. I forgot to slow down and my turn was too sharp. I started to wobble as I went into the trees; Charlie had stopped because he couldn't fit his car through the small space.

Already wobbling I made the mistake to look back, Charlie was only a small spot in my vision and I knew he couldn't see me anymore. I was deep in the forest and knowing this rout I still had about 2 miles to go. I knew to slow down and take my time, I was safe now. I whipped my head back around to face forward and gasped. I was wobbling even more, soon my bike started to tip to the right. In a blink of an eye I realized what was happening. I was falling.

_________________________________________________________________

_Please Review!!! Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to tell me! Thanks._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	21. Chapter 21

Scars

Chapter 21

I was heading toward the dirt. And I couldn't stop it. I was close to the ground before I saw a tree ahead. Oh god I thought. I tried to jump off but my heel was stuck. My motorcycle struck the tree with me on it. But it wasn't that bad. Because the motorcycle was halfway to the ground. But the tree shook. It wasn't a large one and it started to tip.

My eyes widened. But I was trapped the motorcycle was on top of me and my heel was stuck. Then the tree start falling and fast. I quickly grabbed the knife from my belt on my waist which was stabbing me! And cut the fabric of the boot. I slid my feet out of both of the shoes and crawled out of the way. The tree landed right in front of me and its branches it me sending me flying out of the way.

I was loosing at lot of blood. I stood up and winced at I put pressure on my ankle. It had a horrible bruise and scar on it. Fucking Great another scar. I had little scratches all over that stung. I basically stabbed my waist with my knife. And my face scar was bothering me because I had blood running down from the top of my head. If anyone saw me like this they would totally freak out.

I had to get up and move, but I hurt my ankle. I looked at the blood on my hands and saw a flashback.

"_See. Next stupid thing you do, another nail." "Fuck," I gasped. "off." Not being able to move, or defend myself. He ripped off my jeans. I tried to kick him in the face but missed. He grabbed my hand and dug the blade under my nail and ripped it off. I screamed. "Stop trying things and ill stop ripping off nails." He shrugged. Blood covered my face and hands._

I screamed as I saw the reoccurrence of that night. I had tears running down my cheeks mixed with blood. This is the worse I have ever been hurt. I didn't have my cell phone sense I broke it not too long ago. The place where I am supposed to meet Julie is still 2 miles from her. I don't know if I can make it. But I have to try. And I am hoping Charlie wont come after me still.

I started to crawl and grinded my teeth as I tried to make my way through the dark forest. I was leaving a huge blood path. Then another flashback popped up.

_He was going to strangle me. He had his hands around my neck, he tightened his grip. At the same moment I struck, I sliced his neck. He gasped and dropped his hands. Blood washed down his neck and onto the ground. I aimed too low, he wasn't dying, just bleeding. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I was bleeding too much; I felt my eyes start to shut. I was going unconscious. I heard foot steps behind me and I knew who it was. I ran faster._

_I hadn't realized I still had the bloody knife in my hand. I tried to drop it but my fingers wouldn't loosen. I couldn't afford to drop this knife, not with him behind me. I found a store nearby. I started to bang on the windows and doors. Soon a man came out; he took one look at my naked, bloody, cut body and gasped. I stumbled over to him. "Help me." I gasped._

I screamed out as I saw it. I started to see black spots in my vision. I don't think I am going to make it. I faintly heard the sound of a motorcycle and my name being called. I fell to the ground the darkness not yet taking over me. Then I heard some leaves being stirred. I couldn't look to see who it was. I was in too much pain. Then I felt them bite me and a huge pain went through me. I screamed out again. I heard the motorcycle getting closer. "Bella!" Julie screamed. I screamed out again but this time a hand covered my mouth and I went into the darkness.

________________________________________________________________

_What did you think? Ok.. So in da summary thingy I wrote that they are all human except Alice can still see the future. That is correct but next chapter vampires are going to be introduced. :] _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	22. Chapter 22

Scars

Chapter 22

Julie POV

I was waiting for Bella at the end of the path to get rid of her father. Everyone else already went back to the hotel to wait because Bella and I were going to race back again. I wasn't worried about Bella she is very skilled so I was very confident about her. But after 15 minutes of waiting I called her cell. "The number you have reached is not available." A operator voice said. So then I called Aria. She picked up on the first ring.

"Julie?"

"Yeah, its me. Where the hell is Bella?"

"She should be coming. I just talked to her on the phone."

"I just called her and it went to a stupid operator thing."

"Do you see her coming out? Or hear the bike?"

I checked to see. I didn't see nor hear anything.

"No."

"Ride in a little and get back to me."

"Alright bye bitch." I said and hung up.

I put the gear on slow and started through the forest. I still didn't hear nor see Bella. "Bella!" I yelled. I kept going slow. I was really starting to get worried. Then I heard a terrified scream. But not just any terrified scream. It was Bella's. I yelled out her name again to get no response. I tried to go toward the scream. I heard another scream, I was getting close. I sped up.

Then I got to her. I saw Bella. She was covered and blood from head to toe. There was a woman with orange, red hair and pale skin standing over her. What is she doing? I finally stopped by bike kind of far away and started running towards them. The lady soon heard my approach and she looked up. And I saw her face. She was beautiful. She seemed to have a perfect nose, perfect face, perfect eyes, and teeth. But her eyes were red, she had blood on her face, and she was furious. She was glaring at me.

My heart beat sped up. Then all of a sudden she picked up Bella who was unconscious and she ran out. My heart was beating as fast as Aria throwing her knives. Which is pretty dang fast! I knew I had no chance of following them. I probably end up crashing and this lady must take track her something. She was so damn fast!

Bella's blood covered the ground. You could tell she crawled or something to get that far. I followed the trail and gasped at what it led too. There was a fallen tree and under was her motorcycle. I saw her boots and ran over to them. Next to that was a blood knife. It looked like she cut the side of her boot. Why? I don't know. All I know is this is bad. Bella is seriously injured she could even be dead for all I know. And now someone kidnapped her.

___________________________________________________________

Aria POV

I was starting to get worried along with everyone else when Julie didn't call back to tell me Bella is safe. It has been at least 10 minutes. Emmett was blocking the door from Edward running out. I told him that I was just awaiting for a phone call and that was everything was alright. But myself, I was not fully convinced. And I could tell that Edward noticed.

I soon started to get really worried when it had been a half hour later I was about to tell everyone we can leave and go look when my cell rang. Everyone froze and watched as I quickly put it to my ear.

"Julie." I said.

"Aria." She said. She was sobbing. What is wrong? Julie never sobs.

"What's wrong? Do you have Bella?"

"I will tell you back at the hotel. I am almost there."

"Do you have Bella or not?!?" I yelled into the phone.

"No." Then she hung up.

I stood there frozen with my eyes wide. She doesn't have Bella. Where is Bella? "Bella is with her?" Flavio asked, hopefully. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I shook my head. Edward ran for the door but I pushed him this time. "Julie is coming back to tell us right now." I said. "Alice, can you see Bella when you search for her future." Edward asked. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment then they came back with sorrow.

"It is all dark, all I hear is screaming." She said. Then Julie ran through the door. Her shoes were covered in blood along with the bottoms of her pants and her hands. "What happened?" We all asked. "Don't worry this is not my blood." She whispered. "Bella's?" Alice whispered. She nodded. "What happened?" Edward growled. That's right growled. He was furious yet saddened.

"Bella didn't come so I started to look for her. Soon I heard her scream and I headed towards it. Then she screamed again. And then I made it. And there I saw Bella. She had blood all over her. She looked horrible. There was a pale woman with orange, red hair standing over her. I didn't understand why. I started to run toward them. I stopped in my tracks when she looked up. She was beautiful. Everything was perfect about her. But her eyes were eyes you could never forget. They were dark red. She had blood on her face. Then she picked Bella up, she was unconscious and ran. She ran so fast that I couldn't follow her." Julie sobbed out.

"So Bella was kidnapped?" Emmett asked. "Yes. But there is still a chance she is still alive." Rosalie said. "Not much. She was losing a lot of blood. I hate to say this. But I doubt she is still alive." Julie said looking at the ground. There was silence except everyone's sobbing. "She crashed into a tree. The tree had fallen but she wasn't crushed underneath it. I found her bike smashed. I took it and threw it in a dumpster and hosed down all the blood so no one finds it." Julie sobbed.

We all sobbed some more. Bella is dead.

_____________________________________________________

_Boo-yah! Don't ask. Lol. Don't give me any bad review because Bella is not dead!!! Let me repeat this bigger… BELLA IS NOT DEAD!! Okay.. Lol. I hope you liked it._

_PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:]_

_Peace and Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	23. Chapter 23

Scars

Chapter 23

Bella POV

It felt like years since I screamed and cried of the pain the racked my body. I could hear my heart pumping fast. This is it. I thought. But then my heart beat stopped and I was still alive. Confused I pushed against the blackness. And finally opened my eyes. Everything seemed more enchanced. Then I heard a movement next to me and turned to see a beautiful women with fire red hair except she had evil red eyes. "Hello I am Victoria. Your in a hotel room. I brought you here. Your name is Bella?" She asked.

"Yes. What am I doing here?" I asked. My voice was musical. "Well Bella, I found you in the woods you hit a tree with your motorcycle. I found you. I am a vampire. I bit you and was going to suck your blood but-" She stopped for a moment then continued, "But I was momentarily distracted. And so the venom of the bite went through you. And before I could suck any more of your blood you started changing. So I took off and ran here with you." She said.

"Wait. What?" I asked, a little freaked out. "I am a vampire. I bit you. And now you are a vampire." She said, like she was talking to a baby. Then she explained to me all about vampires. That we don't have beating hearts, our scenes are improved, we don't eat nor sleep, and we drink blood was the basic. She started talking about abilities. Some vampires have special abilities. For example, Victoria can tell what other vampire's powers are. (A/N: I know that isn't her real ability. But just roll with it please.)

She told me I was very special. I am immune to human blood, I still have all my memories, and shape shift. After she finished I was amazed.

"Wow." I breathed. Even though I didn't need too. I laughed quietly. My clothes were still bloody but I didn't care right now. Victoria said she was going to take me hunting. We both ran and ran and then Victoria stopped and sniffed. She told me to stay where I was and so I did. In a moment she came back with a man. "Eat." She said. My eyes widened. "No." I yelled. She started sucking his blood and I stepped back. "You're a monster!" I yelled. She finished with the man and he fell to the ground dead.

"You are one too. Now eat." She said. "No I wont do it." I said. "Then you will die." Victoria reasoned. "I would rather die than kill another human being." I spat and ran for it. She started to follow me but I changed into a hawk and flew. She couldn't catch me anymore nor smell my scent. My first thought was of going to Forks to the Cullen's and Charlie. But I couldn't. I didn't want them to get hurt. I decided to just roam around first.

__________________________________

After a week I learned that I could hunt a different way. I could hunt animals instead of humans. And soon I found my eyes turning gold. I was satisfied and I needed to see the Cullen's. I needed to see Edward. I decided to finally give it a chance. I flew down to Forks, Washington.

____________________________________________________________________

_And? Yes? No? Maybe so? I hope you loved it!!!!!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_Please Read This:_

_eleasp wevier!_

_If you can read that than fabulous!! You are a smarty pants! If you cant then I think you should consider summer school and if you can and you are so happy that you are all giddy and everything and telling everyone that you did it, blah, blah, blah. Then you are a smart ass._

_Lol. Thanks everyone._


	24. Chapter 24

Scars

Chapter 24

Rosalie POV

It has been almost 2 weeks now since Bella died. Everyone and everything is so depressed. After the accident Bella's friends stayed until after the funeral and left immediately to go to Jacksonville, Florida for a long vacation. Charlie was really upset and we all felt bad for him. What was really upsetting is that we never found her body. But we still believe her to be dead, we buried an empty coffin.

It has been bad here. I don't look in the mirror as much as I used too. Carsile spends almost all of his time at work. Esme is always out in the garden. Alice never goes shopping. Jasper doesn't talk as much. Emmett doesn't make any jokes or pull any pranks. And Edward just stays in his room all the time.

Emmett and I were watching television in the living room. Well we weren't exactly watching it we were just staring in to space.

Bella POV

I was sitting outside the house and I could hear them. None were talking. They were all either sobbing, or staring into space. I definitely need to get in their and cheer them up. I looked at my appearance I still had on the blood and ripped clothes from the incident. And my 'knife scar' is still there so hopefully they will still believe it is me. I am going to make them believe I am human first. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard 7 heartbeats in the house so they were all home. I heard Rosalie come to the door. When she opened it she saw recognization, but then she was also confused. It was because I do look different more beautiful, my gold eyes, and everything. I jumped to her and hugged her. Tearless sobs racked my body. "Rose." I sobbed out. She pushed me off her not knowing who I am. "Rose its me. Bella." I whispered. "Bella?" She asked looking over my clothes. She soon confirmed that was the outfit I was wearing the day of. And I was barefooted. She hugged me again. Then she called everyone down.

Rose put her arm around me. "You guys! Don't you recognize her? Bella!" She squealed. "Bella?" They all asked. "Hey guys." I said. "But your eyes are gold?" Jasper asked. "A certain type of contacts." I responded. They nodded. I ran up to Edward and kissed him. "I missed you." I said. "I missed you too love." He said. We all sat down and they looked at my clothes and then at my skin. "How are you still alive?" Emmett asked.

"Well.. Charlie chased me but he couldn't go through the forest so he stopped. I dropped my phone and it broke. Then I made the mistake of looking back and crashed into a tree. The heel of my boot was stuck and I was stuck under the bike. I cut the side of the boot and slid out. I moved out of the way before the tree came down and hit me. Then I don't remember much. I started to go unconscious. I heard Julie call my name though. Then I went under." I said.

"Julie said someone ran off and kidnapped you after." Alice said. "Yes. Her name was Victoria. I don't know why she did it but I escaped before she could do whatever she wanted to do to me. Then a ran here. If it is alright with you I would like to stay here but nobody else can know about this. I cant even go back to school yet. Trust me, there is something I cant tell you." I said. They nodded in understanding.

"Bella you must be hungry." Esme said. I cant eat human food. "Um.. Actually I ate on my way here. I found some money and got some food." I said shyly. She nodded. "Alright, Bella you can sleep in Edward's room. Alice why don't you get Bella some new clothes." Carsile said. I followed Alice up and she gave me a purple tank top with plain jeans, and white sneakers. "Thanks." I said. Then I realized something I am going to have to sleep with Edward. I have to wait while he is sleeping. Great!

Nobody said anything about the coldness of my hands. I guess they didn't either because they knew something changed about me or because I was out in the cold or just had a trauma type thing.

They had told me that all my friends went to Jacksonville, Florida. Which I was amazed about. But whatever, I guess, for now. Edward and I held hands all day. He didn't seem bothered by my coldness. We walked up to bed together. I did everything I usually do before I get in bed. We both got in and I laid there while he was asleep. Just thinking.

__________________________________________________________________

_And?!?!!?!_

_Lol._

_Figure this out:_

_Tanhks vrey mcuh!!!_

_Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love, Nessie_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Around 2:30 am Edward rolled over and finally let go of me for which I was thankful. I slowly got off the bed and went out to the little balcony. I laid down and looked at the sky and thought some things over.

I cant believe the Cullen's just let me stay here without a reason there must be some kind of catch. But I shouldn't stay here. I am a monster. I will leave Saturday afternoon. (it is early Thursday morning right now) I decided. It was a mistake coming here. But I couldn't help myself, I am a selfish creature.

I shape-shifted into a bat and decided to roam the town. I didn't want to stop my Charlie's yet. I went to the school and of course got in undetected. I shape-shifted back to myself and walked to my locker. Well what used to be my locker. Everything was gone. I was hoping Charlie took it back home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself than I changed into a bat again and flew down to the Cullen's.

When I got there I heard some people getting up I quickly got on the balcony and changed into human form. Edward wasn't up yet so I ran to the bathroom to put some drips of water on my face like I was crying. Then I ran back out and laid on the balcony and closed my eyes. So they don't try to make me fall asleep during the day. After a few minutes I heard Edward groan and had to stop myself from laughing. I heard the springs of the bed after he got up.

Edward walked into the bathroom then all of a sudden his heart rate went fast.. Probably looking for me. He ran back out and relaxed when he saw me on the balcony. I heard him walking over. "Bella." He whispered. I felt him picking me up and I listened to his beautiful heart beats. Then all of a sudden I had this weird feeling. My throat started to burn. That usually doesn't happen around humans. Edward must be my singer. I wanted his blood so badly. Before he put my on the bed I rolled out of his hands and fell on to the floor. Luckily I didn't break the floor.

I groaned and rolled over. I rubbed my eyes like I was waking up. Edward ran over to me. "Bella?? Are you alright?" He asked. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Just peachy." I answered. He chuckled. I quickly got into the shower and then got dressed. I listened to their conversation they were having downstairs.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked. "In the shower. I am worried about her." Edward said. "Why?" Emmett asked. "Well this morning I awoke to find her on the balcony. Asleep on the balcony. Her cheeks were wet with tears." He said. "Is she alright?" Esme asked. Always showing concern. "I believe so." Edward said. "What was the noise? Did something break in your room?" Jasper asked. I could feel Edward's embarrassment. "Well I picked Bella up to bring her to the bed. And at that moment she decided to roll over. So she kind of rolled out of my hands and hit the floor." Edward said. I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Boys will be boys. I walked down the stairs slowly. Which sucked. Too slow. "Good morning, dear." Esme said. "Good morning Esme. Good morning everyone." I said and took a seat next to Edward. Who kissed me on the cheek. "Bella what would you like for breakfast?" She asked. "I don't really need to choose, Esme. Please have one of your children choose. I couldn't intrude." I said. All conversation stopped and they stared at me. Shit. I forgot that I know bigger words now. I laughed in the inside. "No thanks. I am not hungry." I said. Good. Simple. Everyone shared worried looks but didn't push it.

"Bella did you sleep alright?" Carsile asked. I laughed again in the inside. "Just peachy." I said. "Are you sure? You have shadows under your eyes. And your eyes seem darker somehow." He sad. Crap. I haven't gone hunting in a while. I have not gone since like 2 weeks. "I am fine." I said through gritted teeth. And there they go again. The worried glances. Emmett decided to lighten up the mood. "I heard Eddie dropped you this morning." I rolled my eyes. "Kids, school." Esme said. They all left. And Carsile left leaving Esme and me.

"Bella. You should call your father." She said shyly. I felt my anger start coming up. "No." I growled. She looked like she was going to cry. "I am so sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am going out." I said. I was going to go hunting. "No, Bella. I want you to stay here today." She said. "Esme I am leaving this house now. I have things to do." I growled. "Isabella you are to stay in this house. I think of you as one of my own." She said. I sighed. "Esme, do you know where I was going to go?" I asked. She just stared at me. "Hunting." I said. "Hunt-Hunting." She stuttered. "Yes, I am going to kill some animals." I said.

"Why?" She asked. "Because I have to feed off their blood." I said. Her face went pale. "Don't tell anyone Esme. But you are right. Yes, I am a vampire."

______________________________________________________________________________

_And??? I was not really sure what I wanted to do for this chapter.. But I thought it would be best if Esme found out first.. What do you think? Thanks for everything. If you have any idea's for upcoming chapters please feel free to share them with me. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again._

_Please Review For Me!!!!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella POV

"What?" Esme asked. "You heard me." I said. "But you aren't.." She trailed off. I decided to help her. "I am a vampire. And I know that I don't seem like a monster but I am. That is why I am leaving tomorrow. I could hurt you guys." I said. "So you are just going to leave? Just like that. Bella honey, no matter who or what you are. You will always be my daughter." She said. I started dry sobbing. Esme embraced me. "Really?" I asked. "Really." She said.

"Bella honey everyone deserves an explanation." She said. "But what if they aren't as understanding as you?" I asked. "They will be. We are all family." Esme responded. "Now want me to make you some cookies." She asked. "Um.. Esme I don't eat human food." I said, awkwardly. "Oh." She said. "But I will help you make some cookies if you want." I said. She nodded and we started baking.

_________________________

When everyone got home we set the table for dinner except a plate for me. Esme said that I could excuse myself for dinner. Soon everyone was in the room. Carsile at the head of the table, Esme at the other. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sitting on one side and Alice, Edward and me on the other. When Esme put down the food I looked at it with disgust. I got out of my chair and started walking out of the room.

"Bella?" Carsile asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Upstairs. I'm not hungry." I said. "Bella sit down and eat." He said. "I am not hungry." I growled. "Isabella, you are extremely pale and very thin. And you have not gotten any sleep. You are sitting down right now and eating." Carsile said using a stern tone. "Carsile." I growled. "Sit." He responded. I gave Esme a pleading look. But she couldn't do anything.

I sat down again next to Edward. Everyone kept looking at me wondering why I talked back to Carsile and what is wrong with me. I ate my meal trying not keep the disgust from showing. Then I felt I was going to throw up. I quickly got up and ran out of the room. "Isabella." Carsile yelled. Luckily I made it too the bathroom in time to puke my guts out. Edward came in and held my hair up. Afterward I brushed my teeth and walked out. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Bella sit down." Edward said. I sat down on the loveseat. "We are all worried about you." He said. "You have not slept well, you have a dead look in your eyes, you haven't been eating so you are extremely thin, and you are extremely pale. And you just threw up your food." Carsile said. Wow. "Tell them." Esme whispered. No one heard it except me. "No." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "No, what?" Jasper asked. "Bella. Please." Esme said. I looked around at all the confused faces. "Alright." I said.

"Can I ask everyone a question? Have you noticed anything different about me?" I asked. "Well you haven't been eating, your eyes are dead, you are extremely thin, and pale like I said before." Carsile examined. I nodded. "Your skin seems very cold and hard as rock." Edward said as he took my hand. "You seem grouchier." Emmett mumbled. I laughed and everyone looked at me. Oh, I guess I was the only one who could hear that.

"You are all right about those things. Now why don't I tell you what happened in the forest." I said. They all nodded and listened in.

"I crashed into a tree but moved before the tree could fall on me. But I was already losing so much blood. I couldn't do anything. I decided to try to crawl. Soon I started to hear a motorcycle. Then I heard my name being called out by Julie. Then I felt someone pick me up and I felt their teeth go into my neck. And I felt this firey pain. It was horrible. I heard Julie yell my name again. Then I went unconscious." I said. Speaking of my thirst. I forgot to go hunting again. I felt the fire in my throat make me growl. Everyone stared at me shocked yet confused. I removed my hand from Edward's.

If I am too close to him I am seriously going to snap. His face consorted of pain. And I put my arms around my torso as I continued.

"I awoke in some type of apartment. With a women with fire red hair standing there. She explained everything to me. She explained that I had changed." I said. "Changed into what?" Alice asked. "Listen before I tell you let me say that if you want me to leave then I will." I said. "Spit it out." Emmett said. I took a deep breath and said, "I was changed into a vampire." And what scared me most was that they were all laughing, except Esme of course. "You want us to believe you are a vampire?" Emmett said between laughs.

"I am. But I am going to finish the story. So she took me out hunting. And tried to get me to suck someone's blood. I refused and called her monster and ran. I came straight here." I finished. They were all still laughing so I said, "Vampires have cold and hard skin. Our hearts don't beat. Our emotions can sometimes go haywire. We can not eat nor sleep nor cry. We have super hearing, strength, speed, and eyesight. We are incredibly beautiful and pale. We live for eternity and some have an ability or in my case abilities." I said. This shut them all up. The facts.

"Abilities?" Rosalie asked. "Yes." I said. "What abilities do you have?" Esme asked. "I still have all my memories. Because usually when vampires change they lose their human memories. Sometimes. Then two rare ones. I am immune to human blood. And I can shape-shift." I said. "Immune to human blood?" Carsile asked. "Yes. See my eyes are supposed to be gold because I hunt animals instead of humans. It makes me feel less like a monster. But I don't really have to struggle with human blood because I am immune. Except there is one exception." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked. "My singer. There blood calls out to me. And that person just so happens to be in this room." I said. Everyone looked at Edward but he didn't have a clue. "Edward is your singer?" Esme asked. "Yes. This morning Edward. When you dropped me. It wasn't your fault. I did it on purpose." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because your blood became too much I was so close to biting you." I said. He nodded slowly.

"Wait if your eyes are supposed to be gold then why are they black? And if you cant sleep why do you have dark circles under your eyes?" Carsile asked. "Because I haven't fed now for almost 3 weeks. So my eyes are turning black and the shadows under my eyes are for the exact same reason." I said. "Do we have to get you a coffin?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett would ask that. "That is a myth. Like I said I never sleep." I said. "Do you get burned in the sunlight?" He asked. "Another myth. But I still shouldn't go out in the sunlight." I responded. "Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I kind of sparkle." I responded. "Can you turn into a bat?" Emmett asked. At this one I laughed. "Actually I can but only because one of my abilities is to shape-shift." I said. "Can I see?" He asked. I nodded then closed my eyes and pictured a bat. Then I was flying around the room. Everyone watched in amazement. "A kitten!" Alice shouted. So I imagined a small kitten and I fell into Alice's lap. "What did you think?" I asked. They all stared at me shocked. "What? I am still a human being. I can talk." I asked. They just shook their heads.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to go hunting." I said. "I will come with you." Edward said. "No!" I shouted. They all looked at me like I am nuts. "Edward, you cant watch me hunt. Number 1 I could by accidentally hurt you. And Number 2 you wont like what you see." I said. Before he could respond I said, "And Carsile I am sorry about growling at you earlier." "Don't worry about it, Bella." He said. "And you all better get some sleep. It's late. I will be back as soon as I can." I said. Then I kissed Edward's cheek and ran out of the house.

Time To Go Hunting…

____________________________________________________________

_Omg I am totally running out of idea's. I have one small idea but I am not sure how to get up to it. I am trying to figure it out! HELP ME!! Lol. Thanks everyone._

_Please Review._

_Your Favorite Author, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bella POV

I changed back into my normal body before hunting. I ended up hunting 3 deer before my cell phone started ringing.

_Don't you see that I'm a monster_

_Why do you want to be with me?_

_I am so dangerous I could hurt you anytime I want_

_But I'm not_

I looked at the caller ID. Edward. "Hello love." I said. "Bella!" Edward yelled panicked. I immediately got worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. I heard some shuffling. "Hello Isabella." A familiar voice said. "Who is this?" I growled. "Oh, come on. You must know." They said. I searched through my memories looking for the owner of the voice. Bingo! "Victoria." I growled. "Finally. I thought you would never figure it out. I had to get some revenge on you. If you want to come save them you better hurry." She said. "No, Bella don't." Edward yelled. Then I heard him scream and it broke my non beating heart.

"Ta-Ta for now." Victoria said and shut the phone. I was frozen in my spot. She has Edward. How does she have my love? He was at the house with the rest of the family. Oh my god. I ran back as fast as I could. Soon I went through the door and I dropped to my knees at the sight. Everything was trashed. I couldn't hear a single heartbeat. She took everyone. I sobbed tearless sobs as I walked around.

Then something caught my eye there was a note on the ground.

_Isabella,_

_You are going to regret everything. I have your family. Come and save them if you dare._

_Victoria_

I growled. I ran outside and smelled Victoria's scent and three other vampires. They all went in the same direction. So I followed their scent. I couldn't stop the possibilities going through my head. I swear to god I will kill myself if anything happens to one of them. And I cant live without Edward. I noticed the scent was starting to end. I was still in the forests. I gulped and stepped into a clearing.

It was a fairly large clearing. I examined it starting from the right. Beautiful green grass, dark forest trees, small daises. When I got to the left I gasped.

Emmett and Rosalie, Carsile and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Edward were all tied to individual trees. They also had blood on them. Laying on the ground were three vampires. They actually looked to be newborns.

One was a male with blood red eyes, and short black hair. He had to be at least 20 when he went through his change. The second one was female with blood red eyes and long blonde hair. She had to be at least 25 when she changed. And lastly there was another female with blood red eyes and short brown hair. She was possibly 19 when she was changed. Then there was the vampire with evil blood red eyes and orange fire red hair. Victoria.

When she heard me enter the clearing. She looked up and smiled. "Oh look our guest of honor has arrived." She said. Hearing this all the Cullen's heads snapped up. "Let them go." I growled. "Why should I?" She asked. I ignored her question. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "I want to see your body on the ground." She said. I looked at her confused. "Dead." Victoria spat.

_______________________________________________________________________

_What do you think? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I hope you liked it. If you have any idea's feel free to tell me. Thanks everyone._

_Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bella POV

"Looks like we both have the same ideals. I want the same for you. Wait mine is the future." I said. Victoria rolled her eyes. "How old are you again? You are talking like a 12 year old." She said. "Me? Look who's talking." I asked. "Isabella, why don't we get down to business." Victoria said. "Alright. But first I want to know the names and dates of change from when these guys were changed. They are newborns. I can smell it. And let my family go." I said. "The guy with short black hair is Brandon. The lady with blonde hair is Megan. And the female with short brown hair is Sarah. They are all newborns. As to the letting your family go. I am afraid I cant do that." She sneered.

I looked over at Brandon, Megan, and Sarah and then back to Victoria. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because this is the only thing I can hold over you." She said. "What if I become your prisoner or you can kill me, I wont even put up a fight. Can you let my family go?" I asked. She was hesitant before she responded, "No because I like a good fight."

Then we lunged. I kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled back. "You don't know who you are dealing with." She growled. "A big bitch who has her head way to far up her ass? Ya I know." I said. She growled and kicked me where I kicked her. I stumbled. "Listen Queen Bitch, this is between you and me. Not my family. Let them go or you shall regret it." I growled. "No." She said simply. That is when I heard it 3 heartbeats going at a fast pace speed, too fast. I looked over at my family to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Carsile screaming. They bit them. "How dare they! How dare you!" I screamed.

I started running over to my family but was pulled back and put into a headlock by Victoria. "You should behave. There is only 4 left." She whispered into my ear. "Let them go." I cried. Brandon ran over and bit Esme. "No!" I screamed. I changed into a chipmunk and scurried out of her arms. I screamed when I felt her bite my back. I was changed back to myself. Then she bit my neck. I screamed louder and fell on my knees. Victoria kept her mouth on my neck digging deeper. It's time to die. I thought. Goodbye.

But then she let go and held me hard so I couldn't escape and I didn't have enough energy to change into another animal. Wait, I don't have to change into an animal! Another vampire! But who? Come on Bella! Remember the most powerful vampire!!! Ugh. Think Bella Think!!

I heard another scream and saw Megan biting Alice! I dry sobbed while I beat the tar out of Victoria and she beat the tar out of me. Justin Cortez… Justin Cortez! That's it! I closed my eyes and imagined him. When I imagine a vampire. I get there looks and all of there abilities.

Justin Cortez was an amazing and powerful vampire. He had every ability known demand. I opened my eyes and Victoria felt scared, look scared, was absolutely terrified. "You hurt my family so now I am going to hurt you." I screamed. I pulled her apart and listened to her screaming. Till she couldn't scream and she was dead. I changed into Victoria and walked out to where the newborns are. "Hey Brandon. I need your help setting Isabella on fire." I said. Edward looked like he was about to cry, hearing that I was terminated. Brandon nodded and followed me. I took him deep into the forest. Which is where I beheaded him.

I headed back to clearing and my dead heart broke to not hear any human pace hearts. They bit everyone! I saw Megan and Sarah sitting on the ground laughing. "Did I tell you to bite him?" I growled. They looked up at me and stopped laughing. "Well.. No… but we thought that is what you would want." Megan mumbled. "No it isn't. Megan go help Brandon pick up the pieces." I growled. Then I lunged at Sarah.

We tumbled down on the ground. I bit her arm she bit my shoulder. I bit her shin she bit my ankle. I finally bit her neck, and she bit my shoulder. And I tore her damn head off. I watched the blonde hair fall to the ground. I smiled until I felt a searing pain. My arm was on the ground. Megan tore it off. I growled and screamed an ear piercing scream. Then she bit my waist and I fell to the ground. I changed back into myself because I had little energy. "How dare you impersonate her!" Megan yelled. I winced as I felt all the venom from all the bites stinging me. I closed my eyes and used all my energy to change back into Justin Cortez. Megan didn't know who he was guessing from her look of confusion and determination.

With my only hand I ripped her apart then I closed my eyes and imagined fire on all of the parts left from the 4 of them. Then I sent water to put out the flames. My energy was running out. I changed back into myself and felt dizzy. I started seeing spots. Then I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was the changing of my family. Hearing them scream.

______________________________________________________________________

_Yay! Done with huge battle! Lol. And Bella is not dead! I would never do that!!! So don't assume that! And let me know if you have any idea's for upcoming chapters!! Oh and so THE CULLEN'S ARE VAMPIRES NOW!!!!!! YAY!!!! HAHA. But something's are going to be changed. Like ability wise and such. Thanks everyone. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :]_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	29. Chapter 29

Scars

Chapter 29

Esme POV

I felt a vampire bite into my neck and then I fell to the ground. I could not see what was going on but I could hear. I heard my family's terrified screams and mine as well. My heart felt as if it was going at a million beats a minute and I thought I was going to die. I heard multiple screams ring in the air and a thud before I could see nor hear no more.

__________________________________

When I awoke I got up and saw the I could see everything clearly and it was just amazing. I stood up and looked around to see my whole family on the ground. And just at that moment they all awakened as well. We all noticed the quickness with our movements.

That was when I remembered the screams and thud I heard before I blacked out. I looked farther to see someone laying on the ground. Not moving. No heartbeat. I ran towards the person and my eyes widened to see Bella. I sobbed and watched her carefully. She was alive! She was breathing, I observed as I saw the rising and lowering of her chest.

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled. I looked over to see that Alice had just spotted Bella. My whole family turned to see the scene and gasped with wide eyes. They all ran over at our new vampire speed. And we stared at Bella.

"Let's take her to the house." My beautiful husband directed. We all nodded. And Edward carried her to the our house.

Bella POV

All I saw was darkness. I don't know how long its been but I cant seem to get out. I'll do anything. I mean if this battle didn't happen, I seriously wouldn't care. But my family needs me. I tried pushing against the dark trying to ignore the pain and soon I heard voices.

"What should we do?"

"Well she is breathing so I guess she will wake up on her own."

"How long will that take?"

"Depends."

"Depends??"

"It just depends."

"Well.. Then what do we do about her arm."

"I am not sure."

I listened to the voices but I couldn't decipher who's voices they were. I am in too much pain and way too tired for that. I pushed more against the darkness and I started to see a bright light. But I closed my eyes again, against the pain. "She will wake up in 2 minutes." I heard someone saw. "How did you know that?" Someone else asked. "I don't know." Someone said.

Then I finally opened my eyes. And there were 7 red eyes all on me. I tried to ignore that fact. And gritted my teeth as I felt the impact of my injuries and the explanations for them. My back from the bite, my neck from the bite, my arm from being torn off, my ankle and both my shoulders from being bit and finally my waist. I have to be strong though.

I got up and groaned. "Bella?" Carsile asked. I turned around and winced in pain. And then I felt so darn guilty looking at this new vampire family. "Yes?" I finally answered. "Thank god your awake!" Esme said. I smiled a little but kept still. "Bella?" Emmett asked. "Yes?" I answered again. "Why is my throat burning?" He asked. That's when I knew I had to work through my pain. I didn't rescue them in time. Now they are newborns and they need to hunt.

"You need to hunt. Go out to the forest. I will meet you there in a moment." I said. "Are you sure?" Jasper asked. "Yes, Yes." I said. And they all scurried out except Edward. "Bella?" He asked. "What?" I asked. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Of course. Now go join the others." I said. "Bella-" He started. "Go." I commanded and he left. I sighed and tried to walk normally. Before I knew it I was on the ground. I fell? I tripped and fell? I haven't done that… for so long. My ankle was stinging badly.

I got up and changed into a panther. I growled against the pain. Doing this for my family. Doing this for my family. I ran out and found them just standing there. Emmett looked at me like food and licked his lips. "It's me." I said. And his eyes widened and he backed away. "Alright. So let your instincts take over and just don't what feels right." I said. And everyone was off. I checked on everyone and they were doing fine. I was kind of thirsty but I didn't feel like going for a snack. Why live? And I needed to sit for a moment.

About 2 miles away from everyone, which is right out of hearing. I morphed back into myself and stumbled. Black spots danced in my vision. I shook my head and they disappeared. I smelt blood and venom and looked down to see that all my bites were oozing out with them. My family could not see my clothes. What to do? I ran home and searched around for some gauze and I actually found some. I put some around my entire torso, both my shoulder and my ankle. Now.. Time to sew my arm back together.

I went upstairs to grab my arm and founding a sewing kit. I sat like that sewing until my arm was patched up and I heard the Cullen's coming home. I then ran upstairs to change. I changed into a long sleeved light blue shirt with a dark blue no sleeved jacket over it. Just in case it leaks through. Then I put on dark jeans and black converse. I walked downstairs and they were all standing there in silence then they started questioning.

"Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you stay hunting?"

"Did you hunt?"

"Why did you change your clothes?"

"How is your arm reattached?"

I blinked in surprise. "Whoa. Hold on." I said and they looked down slightly embarrassed. "Okay. I came here. I didn't stay hunting because it was very hard to go hunting with one arm. And you were all doing very well. I changed my clothes because I made a mess of blood and just changed them. I just reattached my arm by sewing it back." I said. "Wow." They all breathed. They didn't notice how I successfully dodged the hunting question.\

"What's that on your neck?" Jasper asked. My bite mark. "An old bite mark." I lied. "Old?" Edward asked. "Yes. Your human eyes had not been able to see it but your new eyes can." I explained. They just nodded. Edward walked over to me and tried to put his arms around me but I flinched. Not because I didn't want him there. Emotionally I did. But physically I was really injured. "Everybody stay in this house. We will talk tomorrow afternoon. I will be in my room." I spoke.

And then I walked away and tried to ignore the worried eyes following me up all the way until I shut the door.

________________________________________________________________________

_You loved it!?!?!? Yay! Lol. I hope you liked it!! And HELP I am running out of idea's!!! Thanks everyone!!! Love ya!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :]_

_Peace, Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Bella POV

1 month later..

Edward is a mind reader, Alice is a future seer, and Jasper is an empath. None of their powers work on me. It aggregates them all while I just smile. We have become a great vampire family. So much love. But I am so glad Jasper cant feel my emotions or he would know how much guilt I feel. Because of me my family was all turned into creatures of the night. I just cant believe I let it happen. I still haven't hunted and my eyes were severely black.

Right now I was standing in the forest while the Cullen's all hunted. Then I smelt another vampire. It was running towards our house. I sped towards the house and it was just crossing the drive way when I flung into it and we went sprawling across the grass. I landed on top and was surprised to see a boy vampire with a Voultri rob on. "Who are you?" I growled. "Dimitri Voultri." He said. And pushed me off him and said, "Your Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "The Voultri would like to offer you to join us." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Your shape shifting ability is magnificent and you have other powers as well." He said.

"No thank you. I am happy here." I said. "Isabella it is either you come peacefully or we fight." Dimitri responded. "War?" I asked. "Yes." He said. I don't want to bring my family into war. But they need me and I need them. "War is it." I said and he smirked. "You're a stupid little girl, Isabella. Your baseball field Monday morning." Today is Thursday. "Get ready to join our side." Dimitri said and ran.

I immediately sprung into action. I called whoever I believed were vampires and had them call more vampires. I told the Cullen family of the War and Emmett was thrilled. And then on Saturday I was sitting in the living room with millions of other vampires surrounding me. I started off by saying, "We are finally going to take the Voultri down for good."

____________________________________________________________________

_Sorry it is so short. But I just needed to get a lil chapter in there. Lol. If you have any idea's for future chapters I would be eternally grateful. Thanks! Love you all!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	31. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


End file.
